Power Rangers Guardians
by ICrzy
Summary: When the world is threaten by a new foe a new generation of Power Rangers must take a stand and defend the world! These new generation of Power Rangers barely know each other, so will they be able to work as a team and save the world! *Crappy Summary* GO GO GUARDIAN RANGERS!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Long ago there was a war, however this was was unlike the normal mortal kind. This war was for the faith of humanity and the millions of lives living on Earth, fighting this terrible battle was the Power Rangers Guardians. These powered heroes faced off against their worst foes in order to keep balance in their world. After destroying their enemy and returning the order and peace in their world, everything seemed right again. Or so they thought, years later in life the enemy has shown signs of life and is creating a new plan to overrun the human race and run the planet for their selfish goals. However, these creeps have no idea that a new generation of Power Rangers Guardians are ready to take them out.

**~PRG~**

It was a normal day, a typical day in the city. Adults going to work and children going to school. Walking down toward a high school was a boy, this boy had to be around the age of seventeen. He had blonde hair and blues eyes, his hair was a bit shaggy and nearly covered his eyes. He wore a denim jacket with a red shirt undernearth, he wore normal blue jeans and black boots. He carried a backpack and was listening to music on his Ipod.

'Wonder when I have to work with this team? And even- who they are?' Thought the teen.

He stopped at a cross walk, standing there was a girl. He glanced over and she looked at him. She gave him a smile, she was also seventeen like the boy. She had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pink sweater and black skinny jeans with his pink high tops. She waved at him and he took on ear bud out of his ear, it seems this girl wants to talk to him.

"Hi, you're in my history right? I am Rachel Carter." Rachel said.

The guy smiled, "You're that really smart girl right?" He asked.

"Guilty." Rachel said blushing.

The light changed and now the two were talking.

"I am Jack, Jack Sanders." Jack said.

Rachel smiled, "I noticed you moved her recently. Where did you come from?" Rachel asked.

Jack laughed, "Recently more like two months ago." Jack said.

Rachel looked at him, "Well you don't seem to have any friends at school." Rachel said.

Jack sighed, "Yeah." He said.

Rachel looked at him, "Why is that?" Rachel asked.

Jack shrugged, "Who knows." Jack said.

**~PRG~**

Standing at the corner of the sidewalk by the school was a girl. She was seventeen and had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was a yellow off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top underneath if, with shorts and yellow high tops. She seemed to be looking for someone. Finally she noticed Rachel with Jack and then ran over. Rachel noticed the girl running over, Jack seemed a bit confused.

"Yo Rachel! What happened?" Asked the girl.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You totally ditched me!" She shouted.

"No I didn't." Rachel said.

"You said we were walking to school together." She said.

"Oh sorry." Rachel apologized.

That's when the girl noticed Rachel with Jack, she turned to Jack and then smiled.

"Oh Rachel a new friends. Hi I am Leah Harper." Leah said.

"This is Jack," Rachel said.

Jack gave Leah a small wave and a small smile. Leah smiled and nodded, then the three heard the bell ring.

"Come on Rach, we'll be late!" Leah shouted dragging Rachel.

"Oh, well later Jack!" Rachel shouted.

Jack smiled and laughed to himself, and slowly walked into the school.

**~PRG~**

Inside the school Jack walked to his locker and saw two guys acting like they'll cause trouble, he kept an eye on them and then suddenly got bored. He walked off to class and the two guys were still in the hall.

"Jason you sure we should be doing this?" Asked one.

Jason was a lot taller and tanner than the rest of the students even though he was seventeen. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and shaggy jeans with his vans on. Jason turned to his buddy and grinned.

"Nick, don't worry." Jason said.

Nick was also seventeen, he had red hair and green eyes. He wore a blue long sleeves shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"I'm not sure, ditching class." Nick said.

"Ah come on now Nicky, we gotta live." Jason said.

"Oh what do we have here?" Asked a manly voice.

The two teens turned seeing the principal, Nick was freaking and Jason sighed. The principal took the two skippers to the classroom where they were ditching, in there was Jack. He watched the guys take their seats and the teacher glared at them.

"As I was saying, the human body has a total of 206 bones in our body." The teacher said and turned the slide.

Jack leaned against the desk, he wasn't bored in class he just didn't care. He just kept wondering about a lot of things he was talked about before moving to the area.

"Jack!" Shouted the teacher.

Jack looked up, "Um yeah?" Jack asked.

"I asked you a question." The teacher said.

"Um what was it Mrs. Johnson?" Jack asked.

This teacher, Mrs. Johnson, was an old lady. She didn't seem to be very friendly however she was considered a total jerk.

"I asked you to name the bones for your arms." Mrs. Johnson said.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Um the humerus. The um, uh. Oh the radius and the ulna, right?" Jack answered.

Some students laughed at Jack's answer, however Mrs. Johnson didn't yell or even give him a lecture for daydreaming.

"Right, I would have also taken the metacarpals and the phalanges along with your answer." Mrs. Johnson said.

Jack knew he forgot something, right when Mrs. Johnson turned to write on the chalk board there was an explosion outside. Everyone freaked and started to get up and panic.  
Jack stood up, he turned in the direction of the explosion and had a serious look upon his face.

"Looks like I might actually have a fun day at school after all." Jack said and ran off to the explosion.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian Rangers Unlocked

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Students and teachers were running around the school in panic mode. Rachel was thrown onto the floor, and noticed someone run pass her in the opposite direction everyone was fleeing. She glanced up and saw Jack running toward the explosion. Suddenly a hand was lowered to her face, Rachel looked up seeing Leah standing there.

"Come on Rach, it's not safe here." Leah said.

"But, Jack ran off in that direction." Rachel said standing up.

"Who cares, its on him." Leah said.

Rachel pulled away and ran in the direction of Jack, Leah screamed Rachel's name and ran after her. Jason glanced seeing Leah running toward the explosions, he grabbed Nick and the two followed.

**~PRG~**

Jack stood in front of the creeps. These monsters were alien like however shared human like qualities. One, who looked to be the leader turned seeing Jack. This monster looked to be a large lizard. It was green, had a long tail, and had golden eyes.

"Oh look a human who wishes to end his life quicker." The monster said.

Jack pulled out a small red rectangular like object, similar to a cell phone. He held it in front of himself and clicked a button.

"Guardian Power Go!" Jack chanted.

Rachel stopped running and noticed the morphing, Jack was changing. He was wearing a red suit and carried a sword.

"Jack- is the Red Ranger?" Rachel asked.

Leah stopped and noticed the power ranger standing in front of them. Leah noticed Jason and Nick behind her. The two guys were impressed seeing the power ranger in front of them and was so amazed.

"Rachel, let's go." Leah said.

"But- Jack is the Red Ranger." Rachel said.

Jack held his sword out, "Who are you? And what are you doing on this planet?" Jack demanded.

The lizard monster laughed, "I am the great and powerful Master Gila. I am here to rule this pitiful waste of a planet." Master Gila said.

The monsters behind Master Gila laughed as well. Leah was trying to get Rachel to leave but she didn't move. Jason and Nick were far to amazed by the fact they were witnessing a power ranger and a battle first hands.

"You will not rule this planet! I will stop you!" Jack shouted and ran in.

Master Gila lifted his hand, "Attack my Lizard Beast!" Master Gila shouted.

Jack was graceful with his blade, Jack was taking out these Lizard Beast with one strike. Rachel and Leah were impressed and Jason was cheering, while Nick tried to keep him quiet. That is when Master Gila noticed them.

"More of you ugly humans." Master Gila snorted.

"What? Who are you calling ugly, ugly!" Jason shouted.

Master Gila threw an attack toward the teens, however Rachel pulled her hands to hope it'll block but didn't feel the pain of the attack. She looked up seeing someone blocking it. It wasn't the Red Ranger, no he was too busy with the Lizard Monsters. This person turned to them, he was far older than the teenagers.

"It's far to dangerous out here." This man said.

Jack was knocked down, Rachel heard him yell.

"But- my friend, he needs help." Rachel said.

"Jack, is probably already gone. Come on Rach, let's leave." Leah said.

The man turned to them, 'I think its finally time they know.' He thought.

"Listen you four, you are all Power Rangers." He said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You serious?" Jason asked.

This man nodded, "Yes your parents and grandparents were all Power Rangers before you." He said.

"Who are you?" Leah asked.

"My name is Keith and I am here to give you these." Keith said.

Keith pulled out the same rectangular object, however these weren't red they were different colors. Keith handed to blue one to Nick, the green one to Jason, the yellow one to Leah, and lastly the pink one to Rachel.

"What do we do with these?" Leah asked.

"Say Guardian Power Go, and you'll morph into your power ranger suit." Keith said.

"Alright!" Jason shouted.

"Wait, how should we believe you?" Nick asked.

"You really don't have a choice do you?" Keith asked and pointed to Jack.

Jack morphed down and was holding himself up by his sword. Rachel was worried and then held the morpher out the same way Jack did, she took in a deep breathe and then got ready.

"Guardian Power Go!" She shouted.

Suddenly the teen was transformed into a Power Ranger, she wore a pink suit with a skirt.

"Whoa," Rachel said looking at her outfit.

Jason grinned, "Me next! Guardian Power Go!" Jason shouted.

He was morphed into the green suit, Jason jumped up and kicked the air. He was ready.

Nick was nervous and looked at his morpher, Leah didn't quite get it and really know what to do.

"Um I'll try then. Guardian Power Go!" Nick yelled.

Nick was changed into the blue suit, Nick turned around and suddenly felt cool.

Leah sighed, "Alright. Guardian Power Go!" Leah shouted.

Leah was morphed into the yellow suit with a skit as well as Rachel's.

**~PRG~**

Jack felt a blade in his face, he glanced up seeing Master Gila. The lizard had a smirk across his rough face. He went to strike Jack when a blade stopped him, Jack looked up seeing other colored rangers.

"What? More rangers?" Master Gila asked.

Jack was helped up by Nick, "Hey man you OK?" Nick asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." Jack said.

Jack held his sword out and glanced at the four colored rangers. Jack charged in and behind him, each ranger had their own group of Lizard Beast. Jason was going to town with the lizards, he was slicing and dicing.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jason shouted.

Nick was a bit scared but he was showing off the fact he can hold his own, he strikes his blade against the chest of a lizard and turned to the others. He had a bit more confidence in himself.

"Who wants a piece of this!" Nick yelled.

Leah and Rachel fought back to back, both girls taking down the same amount of lizards. Rachel jumped over Leah and sliced the air and about ten lizards were taken down.

"Whoa we are amazing!" Leah shouted.

"Not as amazing as Jack, look!" Rachel said.

All four rangers turned and saw Jack facing off with Master Gila, both blades colliding. Jack even switched from dueling with his right hand with his left. He rolled and was behind Master Gila, who seemed a bit nervous at that point. Jack dodged an attacked, however he felt Master Gila's blade slide against his face. Jack pulled back and then held the blade toward the lizard master.

"It's over," Jack said as he was catching his breathe.

Master Gila grinned, "No it's not over." Master Gila said.

Master Gila snapped his finger and there was an explosion, Jack was thrown back and the rangers morphed down. They all ran over quickly.

"Jack-!" Rachel shouted.

Leah looked up and saw Master Gila gone, "Where did that creep go?" Leah asked.

"Gone, for now." Keith said behind them.

Nick knelt down with Rachel to see how Jack was. Nick looked up at everyone as Rachel had Jack rest on her.

"He's out." Nick said.

"Come, we can take him back home. There I can explain everything better." Keith said.

"We can't just ditch school." Rachel said.

"I don't care." Jason said.

"What choice do you have? Besides, Jack needs treatment." Keith said and lifted the teenager up.

**~PRG~**

The four teens entered a gate to a large mansion. Jason was loving every second of it, Nick was telling Jason not to break anything. Leah and Rachel were blown away. Keith opened the door and awaiting them was a young female.

"Ah, Jack!" She shouted.

She had long black hair and blue eyes, also she looked to be around her early twenties. She share similarities as Keith did. Both shared the same hair and eye color, as well as facial features.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"An attack." Keith said.

"Seriously, oh are these the guardians?" She asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes. Penny meet the guardians, guardians meet my younger sister Penny." Keith said.

"Hi Penny," Jason said basically falling for her.

"Hi everyone, please come in. Keith, I'll treat Jack." Penny said.

"Thank you," Keith said.

Keith handed Penny the injured Jack, who walked off. Rachel felt bad and then was taken along with the others into the living room. In there was photos and even paintings of the earliest Guardian Power Rangers.

"Whoa," Nick said.

"Yes, these Power Rangers all are related by you somehow in some way." Keith said.

"Seriously? How come I never heard about this?" Leah asked.

"It was kept a secret from you until we were for sure the evil will rise again." Keith said.

"Well why did Jack know?" Jason asked.

"It's his duty as Red Ranger to always be ready, always be prepared for anything." Keith said.

Keith had the others sit down and was brought drinks by Penny, after she finished caring to Jack.

"It all started when monsters just like Master Gila, invaded our planet thousands of years ago. The past Guardians Rangers fought off the evil to keep the peace and order in the world, however they nearly faced defeat." Keith said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

Keith took a drink of his tea, "Well of course they saved the world but that was after years of training of the most powerful attack known to Guardians Ranger history." Keith said.

"Which is what?" Jason asked.

"Our zords." A voice from behind said.

Everyone turned, it was Jack. He was covered in bandages, he looked like a mummy. Penny walked over and handed him a cup, he smiled and her and thanked her. Jack walked over and sat down on a chair in the living room.

"How are you?" Keith asked.

"Good," Jack said.

"So, this being a ranger thing is family. There isn't a quit in it?" Nick asked.

"If you wish to quit there is the door, however I do really require a team in order to stop these threats from taking over our world. It's actually on you must realize the moment you say yes to this is your life, this is your job. Protecting the world is the main thing, nothing else." Jack said.

"I'm in." Rachel said.

"Me too." Leah said.

"Count me in." Jason said.

Nick sighed, "Someone has to make sure Jason doesn't get into any trouble." Nick said.

Keith smiled, "Well then its official we have our Power Rangers Guardians."

Penny nodded, "Yes that's great." Penny said.

"So, not sounding rude but who are you guys in general? Like Jack's siblings?" Leah asked.

"No, heavens no." Penny said.

"Yes, we are his- uh how do we put this?" Keith asked.

"Keith is my legal guardian and Penny is just his sister, that simple." Jack said.

**~PGR~**

As the others were beginning to leave the mansion, the four were stopped by Keith again.

"Rangers, your parents are aware you know your secret. However, no one else must know of this." Keith said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Really, being a ranger is a secretive and important mission. We don't need to risk hurting our loved ones." Jack said.

"You speak like you understand," Leah said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"So um, how do we know if there is another attack?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah besides the loud screaming." Jason said.

"There is an alarm in your morpher that will send you a message, saying where the attack is." Keith said.

"Oh neat, this is the kind of technology I'd love to have." Nick said.

"Nerd," Jason joked.

Nick and Jason laughed, the two girls were chatting between themselves. That's when they started to leave, Keith waved and turned his attention to Jack. Jack let out a deep breathe and went to head inside, and then suddenly felt a pain in his shoulder.

"Jack," Keith said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I know you must not like this idea." Keith said.

"Hey no one likes to have to lead a team." Jack said.

"Yes that and having to be a team." Keith said.

"Like I said before I was fine," Jack faced Keith, "However a certain grandfather said I needed the socialization." Jack said.

"Your grandfather is right, you need this. You need to speak with people around your age." Keith said.

"Yeah, I don't like to get to know others." Jack said.

"I know, but Jack. These teens will be involved with this until the battle ends, it could be months or years and maybe you might become friends." Keith said.

Jack laughed, "Doubtful but whatever." Jack said and headed inside.

Keith sighed and looked up at the sky, "Oh Lance was it this hard to raise your boy?" Keith asked staring at a few clouds.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Piece Of Themselves

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Jason and Nick stood by their lockers the following day, they noticed how everyone's behavior changed from the attack. Now everyone is more alert and really nervous, mostly the teachers. However, Jason noticed Jack walking in. Jack was limping and still in pain, he got to his locker to be surprised by his green and blue ranger.

"Greetings red guy." Jason said.

"Really? Red guy?" Nick asked.

"What its better than saying Red Ranger." Jason said.

"Jay," Nick said.

Jack shook his head, "Ah it's alright." Jack said.

The two turned to him, the two never would have spoken to Jack at all if it was for Master Gila's attack and of course Keith for giving them their morphers.

"So, um Jack." Nick said.

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Yes?" Jack asked.

"Well since we are a team now, we all thought it'll be better if we get to know each other as a team." Nick said.

"Uh sure, where and when?" Jack asked.

"The mall around three." Jason said.

"Alright," Jack said who limped off to class.

**~PRG~**

Rachel and Leah were walking down the hallway, both girls were laughing and then noticed Jason approaching them.

"Hi," Jason said.

Both girls smiled, "Hey." They both said.

"Well we are all getting together after school at the mall to get to know each other, you in?" Jason asked.

"Jack will be there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he said he will." Jason said.

Leah turned to Rachel and nodded, "Alright we'll be there." Leah said.

Jason smiled and winked at the girls, "Alright see you pretty ladies later." Jason said.

Jason walked down toward a group of soccer players, the groups of guys were picking on him. Leah turned to Rachel, Rachel noticed the grin across Leah's face.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You like Jack," Leah said.

"As a friend." Rachel said.

Leah laughed, "Oh yeah right." Leah said.

"Come on, we can't be late for class." Rachel said.

**~PRG~**

School ended and the students were heading out, the four teens were all walking together when they noticed Jack leaning against a street poll on the phone.

"I'll be home later, yeah." Jack said.

Jack turned seeing the rangers walking over, Jack turned back away from them and quickly got off the phone.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." Jack said with a small smile.

The five walked down the sidewalk, there was small chat between them. Nick and Jason were talking the same when with Leah and Rachel, that's when Rachel noticed Jack wasn't talking. He was keeping away from that kind of stuff. Rachel poked him and Jack looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um, its just you're really quiet." Rachel said.

Jack grinned, "Sorry can't help it." Jack said.

They had arrived at the mall and sat in the food court. Jason ordered probably five tacos and a soda, however the others just had sodas. Jason was stuffing his face with the tacos and Nick just shook his head.

"So who wants to start?" Leah asked.

Nick nodded, "I guess I will." Nick said.

All eyes on Nick, Nick took a drink from his soda and then put it on the table.

"My name is Nick Evans, I am seventeen years old. I've lived here in Angel Grove all my life, with my mom and dad. I really like science and math, I want to become a doctor when I grow up but I guess being this Power Ranger comes first huh." Nick said.

Leah nodded, "Aren't you the son of the Chief of Medicine at Angel Grove Hospital? Um Doctor Henry Evans?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah." Nick said.

Jason finished his fourth taco and said, "OK I'll go next." Jason said.

Everyone turned their attention to Jason. Jason used a napkin to get the food from his face off.

"Alright I am Jason Kahele. I am actually from Hamakua, Hawaii. I moved to Angel Grove with my parents and three siblings. I am the eldest being seventeen and the others are still in grade school. Um, I've always liked soccer and my dream is to go pro." Jason said.

"Wow Hawaii, must have been cool." Rachel said.

Jason laughed, "I was three when I moved so I really don't remember." Jason said.

Leah nodded, it was her turn. They were just going left to right at this point and after her would Rachel.

"OK, I am Leah Harper and I am seventeen. I lived in Las Vagas, Nevada before moving to Angel Grove. I moved here with my parents and older brother. I always loved dancing and acting, so my big dream is to be in spot light." Leah said.

"Like an actress." Nick said.

"Hopefully." Leah smiled.

It was Rachel's turn, she had a small smile and blushed while being nervous.

"Hi I am Rachel Carter, I am seventeen years old. I lived in Cleveland, Ohio with my parents before moving here to Angel Grove. I've always loved cooking food with my mom, so my big dream is to become a world famous chef." Rachel said.

"Wow." Jason said.

"All the way from the east coast?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

Suddenly all eyes on Jack, Jack took a drink from his soda and then placed in on the table. He let out a deep breathe and then looked at the team he has to lead.

"Alright from what is important I am Jack Sanders. Like the rest of you I am seventeen, my past location has no reason regarding protecting the world. However I don't have silly children's dreams in the future, my only dream is to protect this world and stop the enemy." Jack said.

Leah slammed her hands on the table, "All we learned was your name." Leah said.

"We don't need to become friends, all we need to do is protect the world." Jack said.

"Ouch, man that's harsh." Jason said.

Rachel looked at him, "But Jack don't you have a dream you've always wanted as a child?" Rachel said.

Jack looked down and seemed to be actually thinking about it. Then the others noticed his head shake.

"No," Jack said.

**~PRG~**

A loud explosion caused the rangers to jolt and got their attention. Before the rest of the rangers got up, a still injured Jack was already running in the direction of the explosion. Jason stood up and yelled at Jack.

"God, he is such a jerk!" Jason shouted.

"Yeah, why can't he be a normal teenager?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but he is better off alone." Leah said.

Rachel sighed, "Like him or not we need to protect the world." Rachel said.

Agreeing with Rachel, the rangers ran in the direction of the explosion. The rangers were catching up with Jack, they noticed he pulled out his morpher and clicked the button.

"Guardian Power Go!" Jack shouted.

He transformed into the Red Guardian Ranger. He flipped over some lizard monsters and started to attack them with his blade. Rachel and the others pulled out their morpher and clicked the button as well.

"Guardian Power Go!" The four shouted and transformed.

Jason and Nick were partnering up and taking down the enemy together as a team. The same with Leah and Rachel, Leah flipped over Rachel and sliced a lizard monster. Nick spun around and took down a few monsters as well. Jack turned around after he took down a few monsters, then noticed a big bad looking monster.

"Ah Guardian Ranger!" Shouted this monster.

"Whoa, look at that ugly thing!" Jason shouted.

"Ugly! Ugly! I am far from ugly!" Shouted the monster.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I am Dojo the great!" Dojo shouted.

Jack smirked and then rushed in with his blade at his side. Dojo grinned as well, he jumped over the ranger and tail whipped him.

"Jack!" Rachel shouted.

Jack was knocked down, he started to get up. Rachel shook her head and ran up, she ran in to attack. Rachel dodged a few attacks from Dojo's tail, Rachel rolled and attacked from the behind. However Dojo was much quicker and hit her with his tail, causing Rachel to fall.

"Rachel! Ah you creep you're going down!" Leah shouted.

Leah, Nick, and, Jason rushed in. The three rangers were working well together and suddenly Dojo took them all down with his tail attack. Jack stood up and began to walk toward the lizard beast. Nick went to reach for his sword, when Jack picked it up. Now wielding both his sword and Nick's.

"Oh the Red Ranger all alone, no matter." Dojo said.

"I am happy to finish you myself." Jack said.

The four rangers were wounded and in too much pain to get up. Jack glanced at them and then held on sword out at Dojo and the other rested on his shoulder.

"If you cannot fight this, then you cannot fight in any battles in the future." Jack said.

"You say it likes its easy!" Leah shouted.

"I'm not," Jack said.

Jack rushed in and strike Dojo, actually causing the lizard harm. Leah started to stand along with Rachel, Jason was helped up by Nick. The four stood there and watched how strong and how serious Jack was about this.

"The guy is strong." Nick said.

"He is also nuts." Jason said.

"However, Jack is risking his life to protect the world. We need to help as well." Rachel said.

Leah nodded, "Yet how can he stay so strong?" Leah asked.

_"However I don't have silly children's dreams in the future, my only dream is to protect this world and stop the enemy." Jack had said._

Leah held onto her shoulder, and Rachel moved a few steps forward. Nick held onto his side and Jason was leaning against Nick.

"This must be his dream since he was child." Leah said.

Jack charged in and grazed his sword against the face of the lizard. Dojo turned and attacked with his tail, Jack tried to block but was thrown against a wall hard. The others stood here, they were shocked. When the smoke cleared, they saw Jack starting to stand.

"He is brave." Nick said.

"Come on, rangers." Rachel said.

As Jack ran in to attack Dojo, in came the other rangers. They gave attacks around Dojo, Dojo tried to take them down but it was too much for him. Jack came from behind and sliced the tail off the beast.

"Gah! My tail!" Dojo shouted.

"Now you is alone now?" Jason asked.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

All four rangers nodded and sliced their swords on the monster. The lizard started to fall and the their was an explosion. After that, the rangers started to cheer and clap their hands.

"Yeah we did it!" Leah shouted.

"We rock!" Nick yelled.

Jack formed a grin, "Guardian Rangers victory is upon us." Jack said.

**~PRG~**

Standing in the middle of the local park, the other rangers stood behind Jack. Jack turned to face his team.

"I am sorry for the way I acted." Jack said.

"Wow you can apologize." Jason said.

Nick smacked Jason after he said that, "Go on." Nick said.

Jack looked at the four, "You fought brave and strong. I had my doubts in you." Jack said.

"Thanks for the support." Leah said.

Jack grinned, "Yeah." Jack said.

"Jack-!" Shouted a voice.

"Keith," Jack said.

Running over was Keith, he was freaking. Keith finally stopped and touched the shoulders of Jack.

"You- alright?" Keith asked catching his breathe.

Jack smiled, "Fine Keith." Jack said.

Keith smiled, "Good." Keith said.

"Yeah we are all fine." Rachel said.

Jack turned to the others, "Right." He said and put his hand out.

Slowly each of the four put their hand on top of Jack's. Keith had a smile across his face and watched as the rangers started to lift their hands up.

"The worlds protectors! Guardians Forever!" They all shouted.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Normal Day

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Walking down the street was Penny with Jack, the two were picking up a few things at the market. Jack was coming with her because Keith had to go to the dojo, and Keith is very protective of his sister. However Penny enjoyed being with people.

"Jack, you know you didn't have to." Penny said.

Jack smiled, "I know but I wanted to." Jack said.

Penny giggled, "Jack you are such a sweet heart." Penny said.

Jack looked at her, "You're like a big sister to me so I have to be nice to you." Jack said.

Penny looked at him, suddenly to moment of smiles faded.

"I mean, you and Keith have done so much for me. I sometimes feel guilty about it." Jack said.

Penny stopped and turned to Jack, Jack stopped as well. He noticed the young adult touch his face. She gave him a soft smile and kissed his cheek.

"Jack, you have nothing to feel guilty about. None of that was on you, we were merely doing our duty as the guardian to your family." Penny said.

"I know," Jack said.

Penny smiled, "Besides we still manage to have a normal life." Penny said.

Jack and Penny started walking again. Jack noticed Penny looked back up at him.

"I mean I know Keith and I try, but you don't why is that?" Penny asked.

Jack didn't answer.

However Penny didn't let it go, "Is it because of Cole?" Penny asked.

Jack looked at her and sighed, "One I thought we weren't going to talk about that again." Jack said.

"Technically I never made a promise to that," Penny grinned, "But it's just you don't want to get close to new people."

Jack turned to Penny, "I have a good reason." Jack said.

"You don't want to hurt them, is that it?" Penny asked.

"Pen, I got it. I am fine, let's get what we came for." Jack said.

The two entered the market to gather what they needed.

**~PRG~**

Rachel was working in her mom's garden shop that afternoon, when she was on call she noticed Nick walking by. He saw her and walked inside. He gave her a smile and she returned it to him.

"Hi," Nick said.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"You hurt from last nights battle?" Nick asked.

"A bit, and yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Same." Nick said.

Rachel laughed, "It stills surprises me on how so much has changed to us in such little time." Rachel said.

"It's funny how life works." Nick said.

Across the street, Rachel saw Jack with Penny. Nick turned and saw them too, which the two teens weren't the only ones. Penny noticed the garden shop, and dragged Jack over. He didn't seem thrilled, yet he just followed Penny.

"Welcome to Carter Garden," Rachel said.

"Hi," Penny said with a smile.

Nick turned to Jack, "Hey man." Nick said.

"Thought Jason would be at your side and Leah with you two." Jack said.

"We may be best friends, but we don't hang out all the time. She has a job too." Rachel said.

Jack nodded and Penny was looking around. She was in love with everything.

"Ah, Jack these would be perfect for my garden right?" Penny asked.

Jack thought to humor her, "Sure Pen." Jack said.

Rachel smiled, "I didn't know you had a garden." Rachel said.

Penny nodded, "Oh yes. It's a lovely little garden, I have a lot of fruits and vegetables there. I help cook them for my brother and Jack." Penny said.

"Ah you cook, that's my dream." Rachel said.

Penny smiled, "Oh well you should come over to the mansion sometime. I can help you with cooking." Penny said.

Jack shook his head, "If you aren't too busy being a normal person." Jack said.

Penny smacked him, "Quit it." Penny said.

Nick laughed, "So you've been living together for a long time?" Nick asked.

Penny glanced at Jack and smiled, "Yeah I consider him like a younger brother." Penny said.

Jack turned to her, "Yeah I've known Penny and Keith since I was six years old." Jack said.

"Wow what a long history." Rachel said.

Penny nodded and noticed Jack getting bored, "We are almost done here." Penny said.

**~PRG~**

"Jason get your head in the game!" Shouted the soccer coach.

Another player tripped Jason and he landed in the grass. Some grass was in his mouth and he was coughing it out. Jason was helped up by a member on his team, the coach pulled him out and put in another player. Jason sat on the bench and sighed.

The game was almost over, a few minutes left. His team was leading by a couple points. Jason watched Frank steal the ball from the other team and make his way to the goal. Jason noticed the coach screaming for Frank.

"GO! GO! You got is Frank!" Shouted the coach.

The team and even the fans screamed louder and louder. Jason just sat there, out of all the games he played in Jason never made a single goal. He always lost his spot light to Frank, Frank always took his spot and always his field time.

"Almost there!" The coach shouted.

Suddenly the other team stole the ball back, Jason almost cheered for that but stopped. He wanted a game where Frank didn't make the winning shot. However before the other team made it to their goal, Frank stole the ball. He passed it to a guy named Lewis and then to Frank again. Frank passed to a guy named Avan and then back to Lewis, Lewis did a fake out and moved toward the goal with the ball.

This is what Jason wanted, someone to win besides Frank. Yet before Jason knew it, Lewis passed it to Frank and Frank made the goal.

"GOAL! Angel Grove High wins!" Shouted the speaker.

The fans and team went nuts. Jason sat on the bench still, until he noticed his father sit next to him.

"Keikikane, what is it? Your team won?" His father asked.

Jason turned to his father, only his dad called him keikikane _(meaning 'son' in Hawaiian)_ when Jason surely felt troubled.

"Makuakane, I- am happy we won. I just wished to make the winning goal." Jason said.

His father smiled, he loved the fact his son is seventeen and still involved with staying to his Hawaiian roots by calling him father in Hawaiian than just saying father.

"Well, you play on two different teams now my child. One with people who know you well and another that is completely knew. You will make a winning goal in both, one will be more important than the other." His father said.

"Makuakane, was it hard being a Guardian Ranger?" Jason asked.

His father touched his son's shoulder, "It was hard but I needed to figure out to balance it." His father said.

Jason nodded, "Alright thanks for helping me." Jason said.

"Come, your mother and brothers are waiting." His father said.

**~PRG~**

Leah was getting out of her part time job, at McDonald's. She smelled like fries and had ice tea all over her uniform. While she was working someone thought it would be funny to trip her while she carried an order. So Leah was told to go home early. As much as she liked the pay, she wanted to leave quickly.

She walked down the sidewalk and noticed Keith standing outside a dojo, he saw her and waved.

"Hello there, Leah right?" Keith asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Why are you wet?" Keith asked.

"Work," Leah said.

"How about you come in, I have some clean clothes you can wear. Well it's my sisters, I can try your clothes off." Keith said.

"It's alright." Leah said.

"No, I wouldn't want you sick." Keith said.

Leah followed Keith inside the dojo, she saw some students still there. Around grade school and a bit older, Keith took her to his office and pointed to the clothes.

"Here, I'll wait to take your clothes when your done." Keith said.

Leah nodded and changed, she opened the door and handed Keith the wet uniform. Leah looked in Keith's office. There were a lot of pictures of Keith with his students and some with him and Penny. However one photo caught her eye. It was a photo of a younger Jack, he looked to be thirteen. Standing next to him was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. The two were the same height so Leah thought they were the same age. She noticed Jack and the boy were both smiling and had black belts in their hands.

"Uh," Keith said.

Leah turned, "Who is this kid with Jack?" Leah asked.

Keith walked in and saw the photo she was looking at, Keith smiled and let out a deep breathe.

"That's Cole." Keith said.

"Is that Jack's best friend?" Leah asked.

Keith shrugged, "You can say that." Keith said.

"Well where is this kid? Does he know that Jack is the Red Ranger?" Leah asked.

"Um, we don't talk about Cole anymore." Keith said.

Leah looked confused, "What happened?" Leah asked.

"Listen, Leah. I know your heart is in the right spot. It's just, Jack doesn't like the subject and I like to listen to his wishes." Keith said.

Leah nodded, "I understand." Leah said.

**~PRG~**

Jack and Penny made it home, Penny started putting stuff away. Jack snuck away to his room. He walked inside, and shut the door. The walls were bare and white. He had a dresser and a desk in the room, and a bed. He had a nightstand by his bed with a lamp on top. Hanging off the doorknob was his backpack. Jack fell onto his bed and turned, he looked at a photographed framed on his nightstand. It was the very same photo in Keith's dojo. It was of him and Cole.

Jack leaned up and reached for the frame, he held onto it and stared at the photo. Jack held onto it tight and suddenly Jack realized he was crying.

"Cole, I am sorry." Jack said.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cole

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Leah saw Jack by his locker that Monday. He was pulling out his English book and then jumped seeing Leah in front of him. She looked at him and he gave her a look, as he shut his locker.

"Um yes?" Jack asked.

"I ran into Keith yesterday." Leah said.

"Cool?" Jack wasn't sure what she was trying to do.

Leah and Jack started walking down the hall, "I saw a picture in his office when he was drying off my clothes from work." Leah said.

"Why were you wet?" Jack asked.

"Long story, anyways it was a picture of you and a kid. His name is Cole, so what happened to him?" Leah asked.

Jack turned, he got very angry and Leah was shocked.

"That is non of your business, if you are smart you'll bud out." Jack said.

Leah watched Jack walk off, Leah who felt bad but was also mad really wanted to know.

**~PRG~**

Rachel noticed Jack reading a book in the library, she walked over and poked him. He formed a small smile to her, she smiled at him.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Hey," Jack said.

Rachel found a cooking book, "Yes its here." Rachel said and picked it up.

"You are serious about the cooking thing." Jack said.

"Yeah, when you have a dream you follow through with it." Rachel said.

"I wish I had something like that." Jack said.

"Anyone can have a dream Jack." Rachel said.

Jack shook his head, "No I can't." Jack said.

Rachel looked worried, "How come?" Rachel asked.

Jack looked at her hazel eyes, "It's too complicated." Jack said.

Rachel touched his hand, "I can try to understand." Rachel said.

Jack noticed the small smile across her face and Jack almost wanted to tell her. He almost wanted to open up to someone new in his life, but he stopped himself.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." Jack said.

Rachel nodded, "I- understand." Rachel said.

**~PRG~**

"Then Frank made the goal again." Jason said.

"Well if you really want to make a goal for once tell the coach and not me." Nick said.

"But its so much harder to Coach Brown." Jason said.

"Then quit complaining." Nick said.

Jason sighed, "Some best friend." Jason said.

"Oh yeah I am a terrible friend for not backing you up for your whinning." Nick said.

"Yeah," Jason said.

Nick rolled his eyes and walked into the computer lab. Jason followed and sat next to Nick. Nick logged onto the computer and turned seeing Jason just staring.

"Stop it," Nick said.

"Well I listen to all of your problems." Jason said.

"Really, name one of my issues." Nick said.

"Um, your a nerd." Jason said.

Nick sighed, "Why are we friends." Nick said.

Jason logged onto his computer and turned back to Nick, "Because we've been friends since I moved to Angel Grove." He said.

Nick nodded, "Yeah you goof." Nick said.

**~PRG~**

"I just don't understand him, such a jerk and secretive." Leah said.

"He must have a good reason." Rachel said.

The two girls were walking out of the school, the day ended. Jason and Nick ran out, Jason took Nick's paper and Nick was trying to get it back. Jason was laughing and Nick was yelling at him. Leah noticed Jack, Jack was leaning against the street poll again. He was on the phone.

"Yeah, I miss you too. I will start writing again," Jack said, "Hopefully we can see each other again." Jack said.

Leah and Rachel walked over, Jack didn't notice them. Jack rubbed his hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Ah, its nice here. The climate is different and something to get use to." Jack said.

At that moment he turned to see the girls looking at him. Rachel and Leah were wondering who he was talking to, Jason and Nick suddenly noticed the tension and walked over.

"Um, I'll call you in a few weeks." Jack said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Leah asked.

"No one." Jack said.

"Jack," Rachel said.

"Man, you are so darn secretive." Jason said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Who I was talking to has nothing to do with any of you or saving the world." Jack said.

"Does it have to do with Cole?" Leah asked.

Nick and Jason turned to Leah, "Who is Cole?" Nick asked.

Jack made his hands into fists, "I thought I told you to mind your own business." Jack said.

"Well if we are suppose to be leaded by you, we need to know just as much as you know about us." Leah said.

"Leah, has a point." Jason said.

Jack loosen his hands, "I don't have to explain myself to you." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, because its easier to avoid talking to a single person." Leah said.

Rachel looked at Jack, "Jack we're your friends. We just- we want to help." Rachel said.

Jack looked down, "Last time I let a friend help I- I can never forgive myself." Jack said.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

Jack looked up and shook his head, "There is a good reason why I don't have trival children dreams." Jack said.

**~PRG~**

"These Guardian Rangers are really getting annoying." Said Master Gila sitting in his chair.

They were in their secret hideout, he was surrounded by his followers. Standing in front was a young hooded figure, the master glanced at this hooded figure and then saw the figure walk close.

"Master, allow me to take the rangers down. I will not show any mercy." Said the figure.

Master Gila grinned, "I think its about time to show our secret weapon." Master Gila said.

After saying that the master began laughing and the others began to laugh at well.

**~PRG~**

"Jack, come on and tell us what happened." Jason said.

They were following Jack down the sidewalk and then suddenly stopped. They saw standing in front of them was hooded figure with lizard monsters surrounding him.

"Your the Guardian Rangers right?" Asked the figure.

Jack pulled out his morpher, "What if we are?" Jack asked.

"Well then my master has given me orders to destroy you once and for all." Said the figure.

Jack turned to the others, "We can talk about this later." Jack said.

They all nodded, "Guardian Power Go!" They all shouted and morphed.

The lizards ran in and then slowly behind was the hooded figure. Jason sliced and spun around, he was out numbered. Then Leah flipped and took down a few. Rachel jumped on Nick's hands and he threw her, she stabbed one and pulled out the sword. Nick strikes his blade at a few. Jack turned after attacking a few and noticed a blade by his face, Jack's blade and the hooded figure's blade collided.

"It's good to see you again," Said the hooded figure.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jack.

The figure took off the hood and Jack took a step back. Leah looked up and realized who that was. Jack was completely shocked, he saw staring down the black haired and brown eyes teenage boy.

"Remember be Jack." Said the teen.

"Cole," Jack said.

Rachel threw down a few lizards, "Wait that's Cole?" Rachel asked.

Cole went to attack and Jack dodged the attack, Jack spun around and felt the blade stoke Jack's side.

"Cole, stop this." Jack said.

"Oh now you're giving me orders. No fair." Cole said.

Jack morphed down, "Cole enough with this!" Jack shouted.

Cole stared at Jack, the two weren't attacking. Jason and Nick looked up, the lizards were defeated and the rangers looked at their leader staring down this Cole person.

"Cole this isn't you." Jack said.

"And you know me?" Cole said.

"Yes," Jack said.

"I thought I knew you, but that was one big lie." Cole said.

"It wasn't a lie, I was protecting you." Jack said.

Cole mocked what Jack said, "Protecting me."

Cole raised his sword up, Jack slowly raised his up too. Jack looked at Cole and Cole stared at Jack. The two moved their feet slowly and then ran in, their blades collided.

"You feel guilty that it was your fault you lost everything!" Cole shouted.

Jack didn't answer.

"You lost everyone and everything, just because you kept a secret." Cole said.

Jack blocked Cole's blade from cutting him in half. Cole stared into Jack's blue eyes, Jack noticed the anger and evil buried inside Cole.

"Cole, this is not you." Jack said.

"Oh quit with that, its been four years. Nothing is changing me at this point." Cole said.

Jack looked at him, Cole took advantage of the weak moment and strikes his sword on Jack's chest. Jack fell onto the ground, he screamed in pain. Rachel ran quickly, behind her was the rest. Jason flipped up and his sword was stopped by Cole's.

"Guardian Rangers, ha. A joke." Cole said.

Leah ran in, she stoked her sword against Cole's. Cole kicked her and then punched Jason. Rachel and Nick ran in, and then behind them was Leah and Jason. Cole kept managing to knock them down and somehow they got back up.

Jack slowly started to rise, Cole noticed and swung his sword causing an explosion of an attack. Rachel noticed and ran to block it, Leah ran to protect Rachel and the guys tried to help block. However they all were harmed by the attack and caused to morph down, and fallen on the ground.

Cole held his blade at Jack, Jack looked up. Cole noticed a tear sliding down Jack's face. A sudden reality kicked in and Cole took a step back, Cole then turned back to his evil self.

"Well this will prove I have changed." Cole said and disappeared.

Jack went to move but fell onto the ground, unconscious like the others.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Reveal

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Blurred vision, suddenly started to get clear. Opening his eyes was Jack, he looked around seeing he was home. He started to sit up but felt pain, he fell back on his bed. He forced himself to get up, and managed to get to the door. He opened his door and saw Keith walking out of a guest room, Keith noticed Jack.

"Jack, lay back down." Keith said.

Jack moved to start to walk but started to fall, Keith caught him.

"Jack," Keith said.

Just like that Jack had passed out again. Keith carried Jack back to his bed and shut the bedroom door. Penny walked down the hallway with first aid, Keith and Penny walked into the guest room. There were four beds and the rangers were laying in it. They were coming to just like Jack did.

"Where are we?" Nick asked.

"At the mansion." Penny said.

Jason started to move, "How did we end up here?" Jason asked.

"Penny and I brought you all here." Keith said.

Penny was caring to some wounds on Leah, "What happened to Cole?"

Penny and Keith looked up, "Cole was there?" Keith asked.

Penny looked at her brother, "Jack." Penny said.

Keith looked down and leaned against the wall, "His past would soon catch up to him eventually." Keith said.

Rachel was angry, "Tell us this past. Why is it so secretive?" Rachel asked.

Penny turned to Rachel, "Oh rangers." Penny said.

Nick nodded, "Yeah we are his friends. We all are here to protect the world, why won't be allow us the chance to understand?" Nick asked.

Keith looked at the teenagers, "Because Jack refuses to allow himself to let others risk themselves for him. He doesn't like the idea of hurting people." Keith said.

"But its not just his mission." Leah said.

Penny nodded, "Jack is fully understands that he just hates the idea of leading people in danger." Penny said.

"Does he not trust us?" Jason asked.

"He doesn't trust himself." Keith said.

**~PRG~**

"What?" Rachel asked.

Keith looked at Penny, "I guess its a good enough time to tell." Keith said.

Penny nodded, "Jack will be angry." Penny said.

"I understand." Keith said.

The rangers slowly sat up and listened to what Keith was about to say.

"Do you all remember back, four years ago when one parent missed a lot of your life?" Keith asked.

They all nodded.

"At that point they were out training and getting ready to finally stop the Lizard Beast once and for all." Keith said.

Penny nodded, "During which Jack's father who was the last Red Guardian Ranger had assigned Keith and I to watch over him until the battle was over." Penny said.

Keith looked at the teens, "Yes. We knew he hated the sudden move and we thought for the longest time he invented a friend named Cole, until we actually met him. Jack and Cole did everything together, but we made Jack swear never to mention of the Guardian Rangers around him." Keith said.

"Cole and Jack started going to my dojo and I noticed Cole had quite a talent for karate. Yet every good thing comes to an end." Keith said.

Leah glanced at Penny, she made her hands into fists.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"I don't know all the details, however Jack came running to myself and Penny with tears in his eyes. He had said something is different with Cole, something had changed him into some kind of monster." Keith said.

"So, my brother and I got the protectors like ourselves to guard us until your parents came to protect us." Penny said.

"My dad protected Jack?" Nick asked.

"Really?" Leah asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes and when your parents arrived the home we had called our own was in flames. Many protectors were killed and lizards all around us." Keith said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked with a tear sliding down her cheek.

Keith rubbed his hands through his hair, "Well you see your parents were doing their best to protect us and I am grateful for that. However, Master Gila was brought back from whatever source of evil that had taken Cole from Jack. Once the master was back, it didn't take him long to realize who the Red Ranger's son was." Keith said.

All the teens were silent.

"Master Gila went to kill Jack, but his father blocked the attack and allowed himself to die in order to keep his son alive." Keith said.

Leah put her hand over her mouth, "Oh god." She said.

Jason's eyes were widen and Nick was speechless.

Rachel was crying, "Oh my god." Rachel said.

Penny nodded, "After that we had to go into hiding until such threat formed again. Jack was pulled away from all family and any friends he had made in order to protect them." Penny said.

"Does he even keep in touch with them?" Nick asked.

"Only his mother, which he is allowed a few phone calls a month." Keith said.

"That's who he was talking to yesterday." Jason said.

The others nodded, Penny rubbed her eyes. Every time they tell the story she gets emotional. Keith sighed and walked out of the room, and went to check on Jack. He opened the door and Jack was gone. The window was open.

"Jack-!" Keith shouted.

Penny stood up and went to the door, Keith was back.

"Jack is gone." Keith said.

**~PRG~**

Jack walked in the forest, he felt the pain as he moved but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away. He had too much pressure on him since the day he was told he was the Red Ranger, that one day he'll lead a team to victory. He remembered being that excited child and hope for the day to race off into battle, to be just like his father.

Jack stood and held himself up by leaning against a tree. Jack looked up and saw the leaves of the trees and the sunlight peaking through, some of the sun's warm touched his face. He felt at peace here, no stress and usually no pressure. Jack started to walk and felt pain in his chest, he suddenly fell onto the grass. He put his hand on his chest and started to slow his breathing down.

**~PRG~**

Penny was pacing back and forth, "Where could he had gone?" Penny asked.

Keith grabbed his car keys, "I don't know but I'll check. Stay here with the rangers." Keith ordered.

Keith ran out and Penny was in tears, Nick and Leah stood came out and behind them was Rachel with Jason.

"You all should be resting." Penny said.

"We can't, we need to find Jack." Leah said.

"No your too weak and not in any shape to go looking for anyone." Penny said.

"But we have to." Jason said.

"Jason is right, Jack is our leader." Nick said.

"Yeah and we are the world's protectors, guardians forever." Rachel said.

Penny looked at them, "Keith will be really angry if you leave." Penny said.

"We know," Leah said.

"Just go, and find him." Penny said.

The four nodded and ran out of the mansion, Penny stood there with the worried mother look and let out a deep breathe.

"Please, find Jack." Penny said.

**~PRG~**

Jack finally found himself sitting on a log in the middle of the forest, his chest was still in pain but he didn't want to go back. He took in a deep breathe and felt the pain as he let it out.

"Darn it," Jack said to himself.

Jack leaned his head back, he was staring up at the sky.

"Sometimes I just wish my life was normal." Jack said.

Jack closed his eyes and opened them, he never wanted anyone else to get hurt to protect him. Not again.

_"Jack, you- you must become the Red Ranger," coughed his father, "Protect the world."_

Jack shook his head, "I lost my dad and best friend. I don't want to chance it with these guys." Jack said.

He took in another deep breathe and let it out, nearly yelping as he felt the pain in his chest. He grabbed a hold of his shirt in pain where the pain was.

"Being Red Ranger means everyone wants me, wants to destroy me and I cannot allow anyone else to fight my battles." Jack said.

He started to stand up and walk, when he felt the pain and fell onto the ground. He just laid there and stared up at the sky. He never noticed how peaceful everything was when you have nothing to do or even know what to think.  
Suddenly before Jack knew it, he heard foot steps and voices.

"Jack!" A voice shouted.

"Jack!" Another yelled.

Jack started to sit up and noticed his fellow rangers running in his direction. Nick and Jason helped him up and Rachel was crying. Leah had a small smile across her face and nodded at Jack.

"Why- did you come after me?" Jack asked.

"Idiot, you are our leader." Leah said with her smile.

"Yeah man, as much as you are rude and sometimes cold well we cannot leave a ranger behind." Jason said.

"Jack, we are your friends and want to be here for you in times like theses." Nick said.

Rachel nodded, "We were worried sick. As well as Keith and Penny." Rachel said.

Jack looked down, "I see."

**~PRG~**

Keith and Penny stood outside and saw the gate open. Jason and Nick came in first carrying Jack, behind them was Leah and Rachel. Keith ran first to Jack, Penny was crying and ran after.

"Jack!" Keith yelled.

"Jack!" Penny yelled.

Jason and Nick stopped walking, Jack lifted his head and saw his guardians slow down. Jack looked down again, feeling ashamed for walking out. Suddenly felt warmth around him, it was Penny hugging him tight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, I was worried sick." Penny said into his ear.

"I am so sorry Pen." Jack said.

Keith then hugged Jack as well, "You are such an idiot sometimes." Keith said.

"I am sorry." Jack said.

Standing a little away was the four rangers. Noticing a family like moment between their leader and his guardians. Jason turned to Nick and high five, Leah held onto Rachel's shoulder, and Rachel was rubbing her eyes to rid the tears.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pink And Red

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Master Gila laughed along with his men, they were enjoying the fact that Cole nearly destroyed them. However one lizard stood out.

"Master, I thought he was going to destroy the rangers?" The lizard asked.

"Do not question his work, he nearly destroyed them. Besides its more fun to mess with their minds." Master Gila said.

Cole stood in the shadows and had an evil grin across his face. Master Gila stood up and touched the face of the teen.

"He has been a wonderful puppet since him and that Red Ranger found the seal." Master Gila said.

Cole watched the master sit back down and Cole turned his attention to the master.

"So, master. Am I going to fast the rangers?" Cole asked.

"No, it'd be prepared for you." Master Gila said.

"But I can destroy them." Cole said.

"Do not question me subject!" Master Gila said.

Cole nodded understanding his place, "Yes master." Cole said.

**~PRG~**

Rachel walked to the school seeing Jack. He was listening to his Ipod, from what she could tell it was some kind of loud rock. She walked over and poked him, which caused him to jump. Jack took out an ear bud and formed a smile.

"Hi," Jack said.

"Hey," Rachel said with a smile.

The two walked inside, "So um." Jack said.

"Hm?" Rachel said.

"Uh never mind." Jack said.

They got to his locker, Jack opened it and Rachel noticed the bandage on his forehead.

"Was that from the fight?" Rachel asked.

Jack saw she was pointing to her forehead, "Oh yeah. It started bleeding this morning, so Penny overreacted." Jack said.

Rachel smiled, "She is only looking after you." Rachel said.

"I know." He said grabbing his history book.

Leah, Nick, and Jason stood a little away.

"OK, Rachel has it for him." Leah said.

"What does Jack have that I don't have?" Jason asked.

"Probably because he is a mysterious and apparently girls like that." Nick said.

"Oh sure, whatever." Leah said.

"Whatever the case, I am just glad Jack is speaking to someone." Nick said.

"Me too." Leah said and turned to Nick.

**~PRG~**

As the teens were leaving school, each of the other colored rangers noticed their parents who were a ranger standing in front of them.

"Makuakane, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Ah my little keikikane, we are here on ranger business." His father said.

"Yes Kai is right." Said Leah's mom.

Leah stepped forward, "OK I'll bite what is going on?" Leah asked.

"Keith said it was very important that its time you all know each of your power and what power you shall wield." Said Nick's father.

Rachel's mother nodded, "Come we must head to the mansion."

Jack nodded, "Alright let's go then." Jack said.

**~PRG~**

They reached the mansion and Penny was watering the planets. She stood up seeing the gate opened and was shocked seeing the past rangers.  
They walked in side by side. Penny walked over and bowed her head down at them, then lifted her head up.

"It's an honor to see you all again." Penny said.

"Well almost all of us." Jason's father said.

"Regardless, its great to see you Penny." Said Leah's mother.

Keith stood outside, "Come in." Keith said.

They all walked in. Keith and Penny stood up as the others sat down, well besides Jack who was leaning against the wall.

"Wow you've grown up so much you all." Rachel's mom said to Keith, Penny, and Jack.

"So how about we start with introductions." Penny said.

Keith nodded, "Alright. Past Yellow Ranger, Jenna Harper. Past Pink Ranger Abby Carter. Past Green Ranger Kai Kahele. Lastly past Blue Ranger Chase Evans." Keith said.

"Don't forget Brad Sanders." Abby said looking at Jack.

Jack formed a small smile and it faded quickly.

Keith nodded, "Yes we cannot forgot Brad." Keith said.

"So what is it you mentioned?" Leah asked.

"Well you see kids, each Guardian Ranger has their own unique power. It all has to do with a certain element." Kai said.

Jenna nodded, "Yes dear. As Yellow Ranger my element was light." Jenna said.

"As Blue Ranger my element was water." Chase said.

"As Pink Ranger my element was wind." Abby said.

"As Green Ranger my element was earth." Kai said.

"Lastly my father's was fire." Jack said.

Keith nodded, "And as your technical guardian and mentor well it is our duty to help train these powers and get them under control." Keith said.

Penny looked at the rangers, "Yes so since the threat is getting tough we need you to be ready." Penny said.

Jack looked at Penny and then looked down. Keith turned his attention to Jack, who was trying to keep a low profile. Kai's father stood up and then walked around the room.

"Yes, these powers take a lot of time to master and control. So you all will be spending time here to master these powers." Kai said.

"How long does it take to master?" Nick asked.

"It's not certain." Jenna said.

"It took Jack about a few years to master his power." Keith said.

"Sure but he was spending his time with that neighbor boy half the time." Chase said and then realized what he had said.

Jack walked out, Keith shouted for him.

"Jack!" Keith yelled.

**~PRG~**

Rachel walked outside and saw Jack sitting on the porch, she walked next to him and sat down. Jack looked at her and then down, he felt her hand touch his.

"You OK?" Rachel asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Rachel touched his shoulder, "What Nick's dad said kinda hurt you?" Rachel asked.

"Sorta." He said.

Rachel nodded, "You know I can partly understand how you feel." Rachel said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"When I- was six years old my grandma lived with me. One day she got very sick and I couldn't do anything about it, so I thought to buy her something while she rested in the hospital. I had no idea she couldn't have anything with peanuts." Rachel said and her eyes began to water.

"Rachel?" Jack said.

Rachel looked at Jack, "She- um died." Rachel said.

"Rachel, it wasn't your fault." Jack said.

Rachel nodded, "Maybe but I was a little girl and I blamed myself for not knowing or even being there." Rachel said.

Jack looked at her and then looked down, "Cole and I shouldn't have been out there in the first place. I knew it wasn't aloud being the son of the Red Ranger." Jack said.

"Be where?" Rachel asked.

Jack looked at her, "At the seal that sealed the lizard beasts." Jack said.

Rachel looked at him and noticed a tear slide down his face. Jack quickly rubbed his eyes to avoid looking weak.

"We were just thirteen and wanted to explore. All I wanted was to have a normal life and be a normal kid." Jack said.

Rachel held onto his hand, "Jack." Rachel said.

Jack looked down and then up, "We went there and the seal broke. First thing a dark shadow attacked Cole and took control of his body. Instead of trying to save him, I ran away. I was such a coward." Jack said.

Jack had his head down in the shadows, "Jack don't say that." Rachel said.

"But it's true. I almost caused Keith and Penny to die, or even your mom along with the other rangers. The same day I lost my best friend to the darkness, I loose my father." Jack said.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault." Rachel said.

Jack looked at her, "I kept telling myself that but I need to take full responsibility for what I've done." Jack said.

Jack felt Rachel hug him, Jack padded her head as she held onto him. He heard her cry and he noticed he was too. Standing by the door was Penny, she had a small smile and stepped back into the house.

She returned to the others and had a small smile across her face. The others turned to see Penny return to them. Keith seemed to be a bit worried, since Jack running out from being stressed all Keith has been was worried.

"Jack is in good hands." Penny said.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friendship

**I don't own**** Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Jason was walking down the hallway, he then was knocked down by the captain of the football team. Nick noticed Jason fall and went to run over, but one of the football players knocked Nick down. The football players twice as big as Jason and Nick. Leah and Rachel walked around the corner and noticed the crowd of students.

"Get up idiot!" Shouted the captain.

"Yeah stupid!" Shouted another player.

Jason started to get up and was pushed by the captain, "Look he can actually do something."

The football players laughed, one held onto Nick. Jason turned to the captain and glared.

"Let my friend go." Jason said.

The captain laughed and punched Jason in the face. Leah went to run in but Rachel pulled her back, suddenly the girls noticed Jack run pass them. The captain and the other players noticed Jack break through the crowd.

"You done looking like a jerk?" Jack asked.

"No one asked your opinion mister nobody." The captain said.

Jack helped Jason up and then turned to the player holding Nick, "Let him go now." Jack said.

"Or what?" The player asked.

Jack grabbed his arm and got him to release Nick, then flipped him. The players took a few steps back, the captain went to punch Jack but was stopped by Jack catching it.

"What is going on here?" Shouted the principal.

Jack turned and noticed the principal walking over, Jack turned to the captain who had a glare across his face. The principal told Nick to head off to class and order Jack, Jason, and the captain of the football team to follow him to the office.

**~PRG~**

Entering the office was Kai, Keith, and the captain's dad.

"David, what have I told you about fights!" Shouted the captain's father.

Kai looked at Jason's nose, "It doesn't look broken. Be lucky I won't tell your mother about this." Kai said.

"Thanks dad." Jason said.

Keith turned to Jack and shook his head, "Your grandfather Lance would be screaming at you." Keith said.

Jack looked up at the ceiling, "And you aren't him." Jack said.

Keith sighed, and then the principal walked out.

"Alright boys, tell me what happened." The principal said.

"The Hawaiian punk and loner boy just attacked me." David lied.

"No way!" Both Jack and Jason shouted.

"Enough! Jason, tell me what happened then." The principal said.

"David just knocked me down and his buddies were picking on my friend Nick, then Jack came in and told them to let Nick go." Jason said.

The principal turned to Jack, "Jack Sanders? Hm, so Keith is it?" The principal turned to Keith.

"Yes, I am Keith Adams." Keith said.

"You are legal guardian of Jack." The principal said.

Keith nodded, "Yes sir." Keith said.

"Alright, answer me this. Is there any means of violent behavior that Jack shows?" The principal asked.

Keith couldn't help but laugh, "I am sorry sir but Jack is just a teenager. Jack means no harm, heck he hates violence." Keith said.

David then shouted, "But he flipped Luke!" David shouted.

The principal glanced back to Jack, Jack sighed and looked up.

"It was self defense, I asked him to release Nick and he refused. Besides that was the only safe way to get him to release Nick without causing harm to either of them." Jack said.

Kai let out a deep breathe, "How about we just give these boys a warning. They mean no harm, they are only teenagers." Kai said.

The principal sighed, "Whatever next act of violent behavior is an after school." He said.

**~PRG~**

"Ugh, David can be such a jerk!" Jason shouted.

"Thanks, for having my back. Both of you." Nick said to Jason and Jack.

Rachel smiled and so did Leah.

Jack smiled, "Hey we're a team." Jack said.

Jason held his hand out, "You really proved me wrong." Jason said.

Jack looked at the hand then back at Jason.

"I thought you were a jerk, but even though you won't admit you really care." Jason said and smiled.

Jack formed a slight grin and held onto Jason's hand, thus the boys shook.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden Secrets

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Jack was sleeping in his room, the lights were off and the window was open. The wind cooled his room. Jack had his blanket half on his half off. He was tossing and turning, he was having a nightmare.

_"Cole!" Shouted a young Jack._

_The young Jack was running through the forest. Swearing pouring down the young child's neck, he was scared and screamed for his friend._

_"Cole!" He shouted again._

_A shadow appeared behind him, Jack turned and was knocked down on the ground. Jack crawled back and was nearly close to tears._  
_Standing before him was his friend, however different._

_"Cole, we- need to go home." Jack said starting to stand up._

_Cole showed no emotions in his eyes, Jack reached for his hand but Cole jerked back. Jack looked at him shocked, Cole then had an evil looking smirk across his face._

_"I am not going anywhere, Jack." Cole said._

_"What happened Cole?" Jack asked._

_Cole laughed, "Master Gila's powers has changed me. Has made me realized that I am far more stronger along sides with him than with a liar of a friend." Cole said._

_"Cole, I didn't lie." Jack said._

_Cole pushed Jack onto the ground, "Liar! You hid the most important thing about you away from me!" Cole shouted._

_"I was only protecting you!" Jack shouted._

_Cole grinned, "Protect me? Huh, I don't need protecting." Cole said and started to walk._

_"Cole! Stop!" Jack shouted getting up._

_Suddenly Cole's body changed into a lizard, causing Jack to jump back and fall onto the ground. Cole's eyes were golden and his teeth were sharp. A grin across the half human half lizard child made Jack terrified._

_"No one can stop me." Cole said._

Jack awaken quickly and jerked up, he was in cold sweat. He looked around and noticed his heart rate was high. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"These nightmares are getting worst." Jack said.

**~PRG~**

Jason and Nick walked over to Rachel and Leah. The two girls were talking about their jobs and mothers, when the guys walked over.  
Leah noticed a sad look on Jason's face and Nick sighing.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"I got a D- on my midterm. My dad will be angry and I might get kicked off the soccer team." Jason said.

"Haven't you been studying?" Rachel asked.

"I don't have time to study. I have soccer and training, and whenever there is an attack I am busy." Jason said.

Nick nodded, "He hasn't really slept well oh besides crashing in Mrs. Chang's history class." Nick said.

Leah smiled at Jason, "Well if you need a tutor I can help." Leah said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

Leah nodded, "Yeah I mean it does suck that being a ranger might lose you something important to you. Besides we are in it together."

"Oh wow thanks Leah." Jason said.

Rachel smiled and then it faded, "Has anyone seen Jack today?" Rachel asked.

"Not since biology, why?" Nick asked.

"He hasn't seem like himself today." Rachel said.

Jason sighed, "We really don't know him. How can you tell if he isn't himself?" Jason asked.

Rachel looked down, "He looks like he hasn't slept in days." Rachel said.

"Welcome to the club." Jason said.

Leah smacked him, "How about we go find him." Leah said to Rachel.

**~PRG~**

Jack sat in the art room, he was drawing just a typical nature setting. He had been told how much of an artist he is, however Jack never listened to what others thought of his skill. Jack pulled out a darker green color pencil and began to shade the drawing.

_"Liar! You hid the most important thing about you away from me!" Cole had shouted._

The voices and memories echoes in his head. Jack put the pencil down and then held onto his head.

_"No one can stop me." Cole had said._

Jack stared at his art work and sighed, "Is it too late to save him?" Jack asked himself.

"Are you OK?" Asked a voice.

Jack quickly turned, and saw the others standing by the door. Jack turned back to his piece of art, then he started to clean up. Before hand the rangers saw his art.

"Wow, Jack you're great." Nick said.

"Yeah didn't know you're an artist." Jason said smiling.

Jack looked down, "It's because I'm not." Jack said.

Rachel noticed his attitude, "Is something bothering you?" Rachel asked.

Jack shook his head, "No I just got a lot on my mind." Jack lied.

Leah nodded, "Come on we are heading to the mansion. We need our practice." Leah said.

Jack grabbed his backpack, "Yeah." He said.

**~PRG~**

Keith had the four rangers standing in a row, they held their morphers out and were trying to focus but nothing was happening. Instead of being easy on them, Keith was yelling. Jack sat on the back porch and sighed, out came Penny with ice old tea for Jack.

"Is he being a general again?" Penny asked.

"Without a doubt." Jack said.

Penny sighed, "I wish he'd try to connect when training." Penny said.

"Yeah Pen, it wasn't easy when I was a kid." Jack said.

"Of course not, you refused to listen to him." Penny said with a smile.

The two watched Keith yell at Jason, Jack sighed and stood up. He placed the tea on the porch. Penny watched Jack walk over to Keith.

"Keith, let me try." Jack said.

The other rangers noticed Jack turning to their mentor, Keith turned from Jack to Penny. Penny formed a smile and nodded her head. Keith formed a small smile and took a step back.

"OK Red Ranger." Keith said.

Jack pulled out his morpher and turned his attention to his team.

"Alright rangers, when trying to call out these powers are easily described by feelings and ones emotions." Jack said.

Jack paced back and forth between the rangers. Jack stopped in the middle and held the morpher out, he pressed a button and closed his eyes.  
Suddenly the rangers noticed fire circling the morpher. Then as Jack calmed down the fire slowly disappeared, he turned to the rangers.

"Right there, I used the raw emotions of angry. Usually using a personal feeling or memory helps brings out the inner power, but it all depends on how you are feeling and what you need to feel." Jack said.

Jack noticed a hand rise, "Yes?" Jack asked.

"So if that was anger, what would be shown if it was good feelings?" Leah asked.

Jack looked down then back up, "Good question." He said.

**~PRG~**

Nick, Jason, Leah, and Rachel sat on the grass tired. They were all catching their breathes. Jack stood a little away and noticed Penny walking over. She held a tray with drinks for the teens. Leah took a glass and noticed a letter in Penny's other hand, Penny turned to Jack and handed it to him. Jack took a few steps away and unfolded it.

Rachel had a smile and glanced over to Leah, then she frowned seeing Leah's expression.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Leah noticed Jack tense up. Leah started to stand up, Rachel looked from Leah to Jack. Noticing the same, Rachel stood up. Jason was drinking his tea quickly and Nick was sighing at the fact his friend will have to use to the bathroom soon.

"Jack," Leah said.

Jack turned back to his friends, he folded the paper and put it in his back pocket.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"What was that?" Leah asked.

Jack glanced from Penny and then to Leah, "Nothing. I promise." Jack said.

Rachel looked at him, "You sure?" Rachel asked.

Jack smiled, "Positive. You guys should head home. Eat, rest, and get some studying in before you sleep." Jack said.

"Don't even tell me twice." Jason said standing up.

Nick laughed, "If anything can get Jason to move is surely food." Nick said.

**~PRG~**

Jack followed the rangers to the gate and waved goodbye, Leah was worried and Rachel was too after Leah told her about the letter Leah saw. However the two girls knew Jack wouldn't tell them unless he wanted to. Jack reached for the letter after the rangers were out of sight, he pulled it out.

"How am I suppose to explain to the rangers another ranger is coming. Darn it, she isn't even ready yet." Jack said and sighed.

Keith stood there, "Give him a chance. How knows she might be trained enough since the last time you saw her." Keith said.

Jack turned, "Doubtful." Jack said.

Keith laughed, "Oh Jack you need to realize sometimes people can surprise you." Keith said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah but I just don't want to face her again." Jack said.

Keith laughed, "Jack its been years surely she has gotten over it." Keith said.

"Maybe." Jack said.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Enter White Ranger

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

"Ugh!" Shouted Leah.

Leah was thrown into the building, Jason helped her up but was surrounded by lizards. Rachel and Jack flipped over and started taking some down. Nick ran over to the two.

"You guys OK?" Nick asked.

Leah nodded, "Yeah." Leah said.

Jason nodded, "Let's go help." Jason said.

Jack was swift with his blade, though the others have gotten a lot better. They were rough or nervous, they fought like it was speaking English that it came natural to them. Jack suddenly felt heat from an attack, he was about to lock it but the heat hit him. Jack and the others morphed down.

"Darn it!" Nick shouted.

"Ugh!" Rachel yelled.

Jack lifted himself up but fell, "No- we cannot quit!" Jack shouted.

"Give up my dear friend." Cole teased.

Jack made eye contact with him, "Never." Jack said.

"Alright I would say I'd miss you, but you know the truth." Cole smirked.

Jack stared at the blade in his face, behind him screamed the rangers.

"Silence!" Cole shouted and launched an attack toward them.

It caused the other rangers to jump up due to the explosion, Jack turned his head toward them as they fell onto the ground. Jack then felt the blade touch his face. A smirk across Cole's face made Jack feel really nervous and actually for once scared.

"Any last words?" Cole asked.

Jack took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, once he opened them he watched the sword lift up and suddenly come closer to him. Before the sword made contact with Jack, there were shots fired at Cole. Cole jumped back and held his sword up.

"Who dares attack me?" Cole asked.

"You really have to ask, Cole." Said a female voice.

"That voice," Jack said.

The other rangers looked around, they saw standing afar was another ranger. A white suit with a skirt. In the hands of the ranger held a gun, she spun it on her fingers.

"You're a ranger?" Cole asked.

"You sound shocked." She said.

"It seems Jack wasn't the only liar." Cole said.

Cole turned to Jack, Jack noticed Cole's reality kicked in for a split second and then Cole took a few steps back.

"Ugh, I am out of energy. I'll be back to destroy you all." Cole said and was gone.

Jack saw the hand in front of him, the white glove held there. Jack took it and she helped him up.

"Power down!" She shouted.

The other rangers ran over to see the other ranger. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was the same age as the other rangers, however a little taller than Leah. She wore a white sweater and black jeans with black white tops.

"Who- are you?" Jason asked.

She turned to them, "Oh he hasn't mentioned me. I see, well I feel welcomed. Hi I am Allison McKellar, it's nice to meet you." Artemis said.

**~PRG~**

"Why didn't anyone mention another ranger!" Leah shouted as they entered the mansion.

Penny stepped out and noticed Allison with the group, "Oh dear." Penny said.

Jack rolled his eyes and Allison grinned, "Nothing seems to change in you." Allison said.

"How do you two know each other?" Rachel asked.

Keith stepped out, "Calm down." Keith said.

"Keith, its been ages!" Allison shouted.

"Is anyone going to explain this?" Jason asked.

"Yes, just get inside." Keith said.

They all walked inside and Penny was treating to some of the wounds on the rangers. Keith sat down and let out a deep breathe.

"We are sorry for keeping this secret, but it was the last Red Ranger's demands. He wanted the Spirit Ranger to remain quiet until training was finished." Keith said.

"By the way, is your training done?" Jack asked.

"Oh this is what I get. I save your butt and you start off being rude." Allison said.

"I was not being rude." Jack said.

"Oh yes, you little jerk!" Allison shouted.

"Little? I am taller than you!" Jack shouted.

The two were in each others faces. This really shocked the other rangers, mostly to see Jack getting angry.

"Knock it off you two." Keith said.

Allison held a smile at Keith but then she glared at Jack, Jack rolled his eyes.

"So what is the Spirit Ranger?" Nick asked.

"The Spirit Ranger is the ranger that speaks with the nature." Keith said.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"What my brother is saying, Allison is the nature ranger." Penny said.

"Then why is she the white ranger? Shouldn't it be green?" Rachel asked.

"The white on the suit means spirit, spirits are no color more like invisible." Keith said.

Allison nodded, "Also the fact the Spirit Ranger isn't passed down every generation. The Spirit Ranger skips a generation." Allison said.

"It should have skipped this one." Jack said quietly.

Allison heard that, "How rude! You are such a jerk!" Allison shouted.

"I am not a jerk! You're the idiot!" Jack shouted.

"Oh you're not a jerk but you can call me an idiot!" Allison shouted.

Penny pulled the two apart, "Can you two stop fighting. You've been at each other's throats for years." Penny said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

Keith sighed, "Something stupid between the two." Keith said.

"It wasn't stupid!" Both shouted.

Rachel laughed and it got everyone's attention. Leah turned to Rachel, looking confused. Jack slightly blushed and Allison felt a but idiotic.

"Sorry, but it's just funny. The way you two act, its like your siblings." Rachel said.

Allison faced Jack, "I guess in a way we kinda are." Allison said.

"Well the part being related is true but no way on being siblings." Jack said.

"Wait, you're related?" Jason asked.

Allison nodded, "Like it or not Jack is my cousin." Allison said.

"What?" They all shouted.

"Yeah, technically she should be the Red Ranger. The power fell in Allison's side, however when a family member did not get that power the power moved to my family. That's when my grandfather became the Red Ranger, and her grandmother became the Spirit Ranger." Jack said.

"Yeah actually Jack's family was the White Ranger while my family was the Red Rangers, but like he said my family switched over I guess. Some kind of weird genetic thing I guess." Allison said.

"OK, so why are you two fighting a lot?" Leah asked.

Artemis formed a smile and Jack did too, "Is it sad I really don't remember?" Allison asked.

Jack shook his head, "Nah I really don't remember either. All I knew was you're an idiot." Jack said.

Allison pushed him, "And your a jerk." Allison said.

Jack then felt Allison hug him, Jack slowly held onto her. Keith and Penny formed a smile. The other rangers formed a smile, seeing Jack with family made them feel happy.

"I missed you." Allison said.

"Me too." Jack said.

"Aunt, well your mother told me to bring you this." Allison said.

She handed him a note.

"Thank you, Allie." Jack said.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Jack and Nick sat in the library together, they were doing some research for their science paper. In came Jason, he looked at the guys and walked over.

"Yo dudes." Jason said.

"Hey man," Nick said.

"Start on your paper?" Jack asked.

"Crap." Jason said and pulled out his binder, as he nearly fell out of the chair.

Jack was writing stuff down and glancing back and forth from the book. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched, he looked up seeing Jason just staring at him.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"So what is Allison like?" Jason asked.

Nick looked at Jason, "Really man? Now you ask him." Nick said.

Jack shrugged, "She is my cousin what do you want me to say?" Jack asked.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Jason asked.

"Um, that is a bit complicated." Jack said.

**~PRG~**

Allison was a bit lost going to class to class, so Leah and Rachel thought to help out.

"You guys are so sweet." Allison said.

"Thanks," Leah said.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"So does one of you like my cousin or something?" Allison asked.

Leah pointed to Rachel, "Oh Rachel has been since she met him." Leah said.

"Leah," Rachel said.

Allison laughed, "I promise I won't tell." Allison said.

The three walked into English, the three sat down.

"So Allison where are you from?" Leah asked.

"Oregon, well Salem to be correct." Allison said.

"So Jack is from Oregon?" Rachel asked.

Allison shook her head, "Nope." Allison said.

Leah sighed, "Of course you'll tell us anything while Jack is all secrets." Leah said.

"I assure you it's not a family trait." Allison said.

**~PRG~**

The rangers walked outside of the school, Jason kept making faces at Allison. It was kind of bothering Jack, but he didn't want to seem too protective over her. The six were walking down the sidewalk when they heard a voice. This voice didn't sound normal.

"Jack," The voice said.

Allison turned to Jack, "Jack that voice." Allison said.

"Allison," The voice said.

Jack felt a cold chill and turned to his team.

"What is going on?" Nick asked.

"Why does it suddenly feel so cold?" Rachel asked.

A monster appeared, this one was no lizard. It looked all weird. It was oddly shaped and it was really rounded, with a lot of colors.

"Hello you stupid rangers." Said the beast.

"Who are you?" Leah asked.

"I am the Dreamcatcher." Dreamcatcher said.

The rangers went to pull out their morphers and morph but noticed it wasn't working. Dreamcatcher laughed.

"As long as I am nearby, you cannot transform." He teased.

"No fair!" Jason shouted.

"What do you want?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"Ah Red Ranger, what I've bee mostly feeding off of." Dreamcatcher said.

The rangers noticed Jack tense up and his fist tighten.

"Nightmare after nightmare, thank you for the strength." Dreamcatcher said.

"Jack, you've been having nightmares?" Rachel asked.

Jack shook his head, "No of course not." Jack said.

"Oh even lying! Wow what a leader." Dreamcatcher said.

The rangers glanced at each other and thought to run in and take the beast down as a team.

"How would you all like to visit the Red Ranger's nightmare?" Dreamcatcher asked and blew purple smoke at them.

This purple smoke caused the rangers to fall onto the ground fast asleep, and into Jack's dreams.

**~PRG~**

"Where- are we?" Asked Rachel.

They stood in the forest, however Jack was missing.

"Jack-!" Shouted Allison.

"Jack!" Nick yelled.

The forest was dark and the rangers felt cold. They heard a loud explosion and started to run in the direction of the explosion. Finally they came across a hole in the ground, and down there was two young children.

"We should help them!" Leah shouted.

The ranger ran down there and noticed small fire around it. Suddenly they noticed one looked to be Jack.

"Jack-!" Rachel screamed.

However the ranger did not listen, also he wasn't seventeen this version of Jack is thirteen.

"Cole! We shouldn't have came here!" Shouted the young Jack.

"I am sorry, let's go." The young Cole said.

Suddenly black smoke appeared, Cole was being attacked by it. He was kicking and screaming, as the smoke lifted him into the air. Jack was screaming and yelling.

"Let him go!" Jack shouted.

Jack noticed Cole open his eyes and look down at Jack, his eyes were no longer brown they were golden.

"Cole," Jack said.

Suddenly Cole's body was back on the ground, Jack took a few steps toward him. However Cole ran off in the direction the rangers stood, yet Cole didn't even see the rangers. Jack screamed and ran after him.

"Cole!" Jack shouted.

The rangers followed Jack further into the forest. They heard him scream for Cole about three more times, until they saw Cole again with Jack.

"Cole, we- need to go home." Jack said shaking.

Cole looked so emotionless, his eyes were ice cold. Jack went to grab his hand but Cole jerked back.

With a smirk Cole said, "I am not going anywhere Jack."

"What happened Cole?" Jack asked.

Cole let out an evil laugh, "Master Gila's powers has changed me. Has made me realized that I am far more stronger along sides with him than with a liar of a friend." Cole said.

"Cole I didn't lie!" Jack shouted.

The rangers witness their leader being knocked down and Cole staring at him so cruel. Allison had tears sliding down her cheek.

"Liar! You hid the most important thing about you away from me!" Cole shouted.

Tears in Jack's eyes, "I was only protecting you!" He shouted.

Cole mocked what Jack had said, "Protecting me?" Cole said.

Cole began to walk off, Jack managed to get to his feet. He ran over to his friend but to be stopped again.

"Cole! Stop!" Jack shouted.

Suddenly Cole's body started to change, this effect caused Jack to fall back onto the ground. Cole started to shift into a lizard. Cole's eyes golden and his teeth were sharp. An evil grin was across this half human half beast.

"No one can stop me." Cole said.

Suddenly everything changed.

**~PRG~**

"Where are we now?" Leah asked.

Nick pointed to a house in flames, "Look!" Nick shouted.

They saw the terrified Jack being held back by a younger Keith and Penny. Suddenly as the lizards were attacking in came the Power Rangers.

"Wow, dad was amazing." Jason said.

The older rangers were taking out the enemy quickly and with no issues, however Cole stood in the shadows. Jack noticed and was trying to get Keith to let go. Once Jack managed to break free, he started to run in that direction.

"Jack!" Keith shouted.

Brad, the Red Ranger before Jack, noticed his son running toward a trap. Master Gila stood there with an attack, the killer. Just as Master Gila made the attack fire, Brad jumped in the line of fire.

"Brad!" Abby, Rachel's mom, shouted.

Jack stood there and watched his father fall onto the ground, Jack started to move his dad.

"Dad, dad, dad!" Jack was freaking out.

Running over Keith picked up Jack. At that point Jack was kicking and screaming. Jack was crying and Keith was trying to comfort him while trying to save him. Penny was awaiting for the two boys to return before the guardians took them off.

**~PRG~**

Suddenly each ranger opened their eyes, they noticed they were in the mansion. Leah shot up, and looked around to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Did that actually happen?" Leah asked.

"I guess it did." Jason said.

Allison sighed, "I never knew he had that much pain." Allison said.

Rachel looked around, "Where is Jack?" Rachel asked.

Keith let out a sigh, "He woke up a little bit before you all. By the way he looked, he didn't seem so well." Keith said.

"Where is he?" Nick asked.

"His room," Penny said.

The rangers ran down the hall to Jack's room, once they reached the room they saw their leader sitting against the wall. He had his knees hugging his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Rachel stepped in, she slowly walked into the room and knelt down.

"Jack," Rachel said.

Jack didn't move.

"Jack, it's OK." Rachel said.

Still nothing.

"Jack, if you keep living in the past you'll never save Cole!" Rachel shouted but quickly covered her mouth.

Jack lifted his head, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack said.

Suddenly Rachel felt Jack hug her tight. After that, each ranger knelt down and hugged Jack too. Standing outside of the room was Penny and Keith, the two glanced at each other and then walked away.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	12. Chapter 12: Jack Stands Alone

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Jason stood on the soccer field, he kicked a ball into the goal. The placed another ball in its place. Jason kicked the ball and it missed the goal.  
Jason shook his head and kicked again, missing. Jason just fell onto the ground. He looked up at the sky. He had a lot on his mind, and he knew the others did too.

Nick sat in the science room, he was suppose to be working on his project. However his thoughts were everywhere. He dropped his pencil and somehow snapped him out of it, he reached for the pencil and then remembered what he was thinking about. He sat back up and just stared out the window.

Rachel was in cooking class, she was pouring milk in the pan. She seemed lost in thoughts. Her mind was far away, she didn't noticed some of the milk spilling on the floor. She quickly grabbed towels and rushed to clean the mess. She knelt down and was drying off the floor, once down there she let out a deep breathe.

Leah was walking outside the school, she glanced back to it and looked down. She walked down the sidewalk, she was heading to work. Leah had been very worried and also very confused lately. Like the others they've been very scattered lately, which was mostly because of their last fight. Leah stopped at a cross walk and looked up at the sky.

Allison walked into the hallway, she saw Jack. He stood by his locker, she noticed him packing stuff in his backpack. She was about to stop him, but didn't think much of it. She turned off and walked down the other hallway, she was hurt about what they saw. Must have hurt Jack more, however Allison knew both Jack and Cole so it crushed her. Allison stopped and heard the locker slam shut.

Jack stood at his locker, he shook his head and walked down the hallway leading to the exit. Jack had a lot on his mind, he knew he needed to figure out how to save Cole alone. He didn't need to make any risks, he needed to go alone. Jack stopped by Rachel's locker, he placed a note on the locker. He managed to make a small smile and left. He walked out the exit and into the city.

**~PRG~**

Rachel walked out of cooking class and noticed a note on her locker, she reached for it and unfolded it. Slightly blushing and also tearing up. She turned looking for a ranger. Suddenly she saw Nick.

"Nick-!" Rachel shouted.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Jack is going off alone." Rachel said.

Nick was speechless, "What?" Nick asked.

Rachel nodded, "He wrote me this note." Rachel said.

Nick looked at her and then to the note, "We need to tell the others." Nick said.

"I'll alert Allison and Leah." Rachel said.

"I'll call the mansion and find Jason." Nick said.

The two ran off in different directions. Rachel's heart was beating fast, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She turned the corner and saw Allison.

"Allison!" Rachel shouted.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Jack, ran out on us. He went to find a cure for Cole alone." Rachel said.

"What? Jack is not that stupid." Allison said.

Rachel showed her the note, "He doesn't want any risks." Rachel said.

"Darn it." Allison said.

**~PRG~**

Jack stood at a hole in the ground, behind him he felt cold chills. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him with a smirk acorss his face.

"Jack, what brings you here?" Asked the figure.

Jack turned, now facing Cole. His beloved friend. Jack pulled out his morpher and Cole eyed him.

"Ah you wish to fight me?" Cole asked.

"I wish to end this, once in for all. Whether it kills the both of us or not." Jack said.

"What a careless risk." Cole said.

"I counted my odds, they are alright." Jack said.

Cole smirked, "Such a know it all." Cole said.

Jack morphed into the Red Ranger and held his sword. Cole held a sword as well, the two stood a little bit away.

"Alright, I'll allow you to make the first move." Cole said.

Jack took one step forward and then strike down toward Cole. Cole dodged it and tried to counter it, however Jack also dodged. The two blades clashed together and now were both in each others face.

"I will enjoy destroying you and then your cousin, lastly your beloved team." Cole said.

"You will not touch them!" Jack shouted and knocked Cole down.

Cole got up and kicked Jack, Jack grabbed Cole's foot and flipped Cole. Cole got up and went to strike his blade at Jack, yet his blade clashed with Jack's. Jack noticed the evil smirk across Cole's face. Suddenly he began to change into the lizard form.

"Looks like your odds are suddenly lesser than before." Cole said and followed with laughter.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ohana

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Cole now looking half human and half lizard awaited for Jack to stand, Jack was kneeling down. He was catching his breathe, using his sword to keep his balance. Cole laughed and pointed down to Jack.

"Had enough you worthless human!" Cole shouted.

"You're human too! Don't forget that flaw." Jack said now staring at Cole.

"My human side isn't even control anymore." Cole said.

Cole stared at Jack through his gold eyes, Jack slowly stood up. Cole grinned and held his sword up.

"Time to finish you once and for all." Cole said.

**~PRG~**

The rangers were running in the forest. Leah had to ditch work in order to track Jack down, she lied saying her mother was in the hospital. Jason was just practicing soccer when he heard the news. Rachel was worried and terrified, after she read the note and what Jack had to say.

"Jack!" Allison shouted.

The rangers stopped and heard an explosion. Nick looked east and pointed to get the others attentions.

"Look guys!" Nick shouted.

Rachel nearly held her breathe, "Oh god." Rachel said.

"Let's go." Jason said.

The rangers took off running in that direction, they heard more explosions and screams.

"You're going to die! Face it your out of luck!" The voice sounded like Cole.

Allison felt the feeling that she was suddenly running faster. The rangers picked up the pace in order to get to their leader.

"I will not fall!" Shouted Jack.

They cleared a lot of trees and saw below them was a battle going on. Fire and smoke down in the bottom of this pit. Down there was Jack fighting this half human and half lizard Cole.

"Jack-!" Rachel shouted.

**~PRG~**

Cole had a smirk, "Look what just showed up." Cole said.

"Guys get out of here!" Jack ordered.

Cole took this moment to strike, he lifted his blade but stopped hearing someone call his name.

"Cole!" It was Allison.

Cole stopped and turned, he looked up the hill seeing Allison standing there. Allison stepped forward, she held back her feelings. She made her hands into fists and then built up her courage.

"Cole! Stop this!" Allison shouted.

Cole looked down and then turned to Jack, Jack held his sword ready to fight. Cole slowly turned back to Allison, he cocked his head to the side.

"I think you're a little too late to save me." Cole said.

"No! Cole, please." Allison said nearly close to tears.

Cole shook his head, "You can always join me. I know how you feel about me." Cole said.

Jack glanced from Cole to Allison. The rangers looked from Allison to Cole. Allison looked at him and looked upset, she shook her head. Cole nodded and then turned back to Jack. He lifted his sword.

"Looks like I have no use for her, just like you." Cole said.

Jack held his sword tight, "You won't touch her." Jack said.

"Oh Jack, such a hero yet you couldn't save me." Cole said.

Jack dodged Cole's attack, Jack kicked him and felt the blade come near him. Jack stepped back and then strikes his blade near Cole. During this fight, the other rangers were running down the hill. All five of them morphed into Guardian Rangers.

Cole knocked Jack down and Jack morphed back to his normal clothes. Cole held his blade at Jack's face, at that moment all the rangers were surrounding him. Allison looked at Cole.

"Cole, don't do it." Allison said.

"Don't try and stop me!" Cole shouted.

Jack got angry, "Well if you're going to kill me then do it!" Jack shouted.

All eyes on him, Jack was crying yet was full of anger. Jack lifted himself up a bit and looked directly into Cole's golden eyes. Cole looked back at Jack's blue eyes. Cole noticed how serious Jack was.

"Do it! If you're serious about it! If your human side is no longer in control, prove it!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!" Jason shouted.

"Don't do it!" Nick yelled.

Leah was holding Rachel back, Rachel was trying to get to Jack. Allison held her breathe as she watched Cole's blade get close to Jack's face. Then suddenly the blade stopped right in front of his face. Jack looked directly at him, Cole took a few steps back. Then Cole was gone, Jack sat there and let out a deep breathe. The rangers morpher down and suddenly ran in Jack's direction.

"Jack," Rachel said and hugged him tight.

Jack groaned in pain, "Ugh-!" He said.

"Oh sorry, I am sorry." Rachel said.

Leah walked over, "What were you thinking?" Leah asked.

"I wasn't." Jack said.

"Well next time, don't do something stupid." Allison said.

"Yeah man, what were you hoping to happen?" Jason asked.

"Try to save him or kill him, which ever ended the chaos." Jack said.

Allison had some tears slide down her cheek, "We should get you back." Allison said.

"Yeah, Keith and Penny are worried." Nick said.

**~PRG~**

A smack on the back of the head was what Keith gave Jack, as Penny cared for his wounds. Not only a smack but also a long speech on how teamwork is very important and going all lone wolf is stupid.

"I get it Keith." Jack said.

"Do you," Keith said.

"I do." Jack said.

Penny looked at him, "Why go off alone?" Penny asked.

Jack glanced at the other rangers, "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt and it be my fault." Jack said.

He felt someone touch his hand, that was Rachel. She had a soft smiled and held onto his hand.

"Jack, it wouldn't be your fault. We all choice to fight along side with you, if any it'll be our fault." Rachel said.

Nick stepped forward, "Yeah man. We want to be here." Nick said.

Leah nodded, "Besides everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect." Leah said.

Jason walked over next to Jack, "We're one big Ohana. We need to stick together." Jason said.

Allison smiled at her cousin, "Besides you're too good of a leader to start doubting yourself." Allison said.

Jack looked at each of them, he managed to make a small smile. Rachel felt Jack hold onto her hand as she held onto his, a small blush came across her face. Jack slowly looked up and seemed a bit emotional.

"Thank you, thank you for actually believing in me." Jack said.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	14. Chapter 14: Doubtful Green

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Jason sat at on the bench, it was his fifth game being put on the sidelines. He was forced to watch Frank prove how much better he was than Jason. Jason let out a sigh, and watched Frank make another goal. Jason turned behind him and noticed his friends and family cheering on. Jason turned back to the field and just felt sad. Frank ran and ran with the ball, and slightly tripped. Jason's hopes grew stronger however Frank got up and managed to reach the goal. Thus ending the game and they were undefeated.

Jason watched the team run to cheer on Frank, behind him was his friends.

"Wow, you guys are great." Allison said.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

Leah turned to Jason, "What's wrong?" Leah asked.

Jason sighed, "I just want to be able to make the winning goal." Jason said.

Nick looked at his friend, "Jason you gotta prove it to the coach." Nick said.

"I've tried but he rather has Frank out there." Jason said.

Jack glanced to the crowd cheering on Frank then to Jason. Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up seeing it was Jack's, a small smile appeared on Jack's face.

"Listen, proving yourself isn't easy. It takes time, and a lot of practice." Jack said.

"But I have," Jason said.

Jack glanced down at them, "Then he doesn't see what kind of a solider you are." Jack said with a small smile.

That make Jason feel a little bit better, Jason felt the girls hug him and Nick tap his shoulder. The guys headed toward the parking lot, Jason stood for a split second and then followed his friends.

**~PRG~**

Keith started with their training, however Jason was having issues. Rachel managed to make the wind appear and blow herself down, Leah made lightning appear and nearly hit her, Nick made water slash down and it almost got him wet, however Jason tried and tried but nothing.

Allison and Jack sat and watched, both glancing back and forth. Finally Jack stood up and walked over, the other rangers stopped their training and watched Jack walk over. Allison trailed behind him and Keith turned to Jack.

"Jason, stop." Jack said.

Jason looked up, "What?" Jason asked.

"You need to be focus." Jack said.

"I am focus." Jason said.

"What's the issue?" Leah asked.

"Yeah why can't Jason do it?" Nick asked.

"Quit doubting yourself." Jack said firmly.

Jason looked up at Jack, and noticed everyone was staring at him.

"I'm not." Jason said.

Jack sighed, "Jason I've been in your shoes. If you have doubt in yourself, it could affect the team." Jack said.

"I'm fine." Jason said.

Jack shook his head, "Jason quit lying to yourself." Jack said.

Jason didn't want to listen to this, he didn't want to hear this.

"Oh I can't lie but you can!" Jason shouted and really didn't mean.

Everyone gasped and Jack's jaw tighten. Allison glanced to Jack, Keith turned his attention to Jack. Jack took a few steps to Jason, Keith was really hoping Jack didn't lose his cool. Jason noticed Jack was standing basically in his face.

"The difference between my lie and your lie is my lie was suppose to save lives. You lie is make yourself believe your OK." Jack said.

Jason looked at him, "I don't have to listen to this. I don't even know you, heck you know more about me than I do you." Jason said.

Jack crossed his arms on his chest, "Fine if you don't trust me then leave. I don't want a warrior who doesn't believe in himself or better yet his leader." Jack said.

Jason stood there, "What?" Jason asked.

"I said get out!" Jack shouted.

Jason stood there and stared at Jack, however before Jason started to leave is when Keith got involved at that point. Keith pulled Jack back, Jack had finally lost his cool. The rangers were staring at this, and Allison looked at her cousin shaking her head.

"Jason," Keith started.

Jason looked down and then up, "Keith." Jason said.

**~PRG~**

A alarm went off, Jack's attention went to it and started to run off. The ranger quickly followed behind him, Jason stopped himself. Keith noticed it and walked over to the teen.

"Jason, why are you doubting yourself?" Keith asked.

"Because I am not good enough, if I cannot play a darn soccer game what makes me a good ranger?" Jason said.

Keith touched the boy's shoulder, "I don't know much of soccer however you are the first Green Ranger to pick up training quickly." Keith said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah besides Jack was in the same shoes. He doubted himself because of the large shoes left behind for him to fill." Keith said.

"I never thought of that." Jason said.

"Yeah, now go. Fight along side your friends." Keith said.

Jason nodded and took off running in the direction of his fellow rangers. On the way he morphed into the Green Ranger. Once he reached the location there was a lot of lizards attacking people and the rangers. Jason flipped in the air and took out one about to attack Jack, Jack noticed and nodded at Jason.

"Thanks," Jack said.

The rangers sliced and strike at the lizards, taking them down. One by one, and it seemed to go by slowly. Nick rolled and the sliced lizards, causing an explosion. Leah and Rachel took out a hand full of lizards together, as they were destroyed there was explosions. Allison used her blaster which caused the lizards to exploded. Jason fought along side with Jack, somehow he felt so honored but also felt ashamed for the way he acted toward Jack.

Jack sliced a lizard and then Jason screamed, "Jack-!"

Behind Jack was a lizard he didn't see, however Jason took the lizard down and saved his friend's life. Jack turned to Jason and with all the lizards destroyed the rangers morphed down. Jack faced away from the others and Jason ran in front of him.

"Jack, I am sorry." Jason said.

Jack formed a smile, "Seattle Washington." Jack said.

Jason and the others looked confused, Allison noticed what Jack was doing and formed a smile.

"What?" Leah asked.

Jack turned to the others, "I am from Seattle Washington." Jack said.

The rangers were shocked Jack shared it with the others. Jack turned back to Jason.

"I should be open about myself, since you really don't know much about me." Jack said.

"Jack," Jason said.

Jack turned to face the rest of the rangers. Rachel had a small smile, Allison smiled, Leah managed to make a smile, and Nick started to smile.

"I am Jack Sanders, I am seventeen years old. I am from Seattle Washington, and moved to Angel Grove three months ago. I have a mother, which in my good faith cannot tell where she is. I moved with Keith and Penny, and they are my legal guardians." Jack said.

Leah walked over and nudged him, "So do you have a trivial child's dream?" Leah asked.

Jack looked at her and then to the others, "At one point yeah. I want to become an artist, but I can't as long as there are threats in this world that will need the Guardian Rangers." Jack said.

Jason walked by Jack and noticed Jack turned to Jason.

"I am sorry for losing my cool Jason." Jack said.

"You shouldn't be sorry." Jason said.

"How about we say you're both sorry." Rachel said.

Allison nodded, "Yeah and just shake on it." Allison said.

Jack and Jason faced each other, Jason held his hand out and Jack took it. Both shook their hands and had a smile across their faces. Then all the rangers put their hands in the middle, each giving each other a glance before shouting.

"The worlds protectors! Guardians Forever!"

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	15. Chapter 15: Pink Builds Courage

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Rachel and Leah were laying back on the grass, relaxing after long training. Jason was drinking some of Penny's fine ice tea and Nick was talking with Keith. Rachel glanced to Jack, he was reading a book. A book without a cover or a title. Leah noticed Rachel's attention at their leader, she nudged Rachel.

"Go talk to him." Leah said.

Blushing Rachel said, "No way."

"Why not? Didn't he say he liked you or something in that note?" Leah asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Not in so many words." Rachel said.

Leah pushed her friend, "Go talk to him." Leah said with a smile.

Rachel looked up, Penny walked over to Jack. She handed him a cup of tea, the two smiling and laughed. Rachel noticed how they acted toward each other, and shook her head.

"No way he'd like me." Rachel said.

Leah turned to Rachel, "Rach you'll never know unless you try." Leah said.

Keith turned from his chat with Nick to the other rangers, "Alright gang I think that will be enough for today." Keith said.

Jack looked up and shut his book, Penny formed a slight smile and grabbed her tray and walked back into the house. Jason stood up and finished the last bit of his tea. Nick and Keith continued to talk as they walked to the mansion. Rachel was pushed over by Leah, Leah caught up with Allison and began to talk. Jack noticed Rachel and smiled.

"Hey," Jack said.

Rachel smiled, "Hi." She said.

Jack and Rachel started to walk inside and she pointed to the book.

"Whatcha reading?" Rachel asked.

"Um nothing special." Jack said.

Rachel nodded, "Um Jack I have a- serious question." Rachel asked.

Jack stopped, "Shoot." Jack said.

"That note- um." Rachel stopped herself.

Jack looked a bit confused, "What?"

Blushing Rachel shook her head, "Never mind it's not important." Rachel said.

"Really? You sure?" Jack asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah." Rachel said.

**~PRG~**

"I can't believe you chicken out." Leah said.

"Please keep it down." Rachel said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

The two girls walked over to Allison's locker. Allison noticed Leah yelling at Rachel and seemed confused, until Leah filled her in.

"Guys, please drop it." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you need to build some courage." Allison said.

"I have courage." Rachel said.

"Then ask him." Leah said.

The three girls walked down the hallway, they turned the corner seeing the three guys. Jason was making a joke which caused Nick and Jack to laugh, Jack was laughing something no one really saw. Leah turned to Rachel, and smiled.

"Go on and talk to him." Leah said.

"I get too nervous." Rachel said.

"Nothing to be nervous about." Allison said.

Jason noticed the girls and called for them. Nick waved and walked over with Jason running to Leah, Jack formed a small smile. The three guys stood by the girls. Leah smiled and turned to Allison.

"Hey Allison, didn't we want Nick and Jason to help with something?" Leah asked.

Allison smiled and nodded, "Yeah." She said.

The two girls dragged Nick and Jason away, Rachel was so nervous and noticed a cool Jack. The two just stood in the hallway, Jack had a smile and she formed one as well.

"Wonder what that was about." Jack said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

The two walked into the court yard and sat down in the grass, Rachel noticed Jack just staring at the clouds and then turned back at him.

"You just stare at the clouds often?" Rachel asked.

Jack turned to her, "Helps clear my head." Jack said.

"Really." Rachel said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah I remember when I was a boy my father use to take me camping before- well you know." Jack said.

Rachel looked at him, "Its nice to have those kind of memories." Rachel said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Jack," Rachel said.

Jack turned to her, "Yes?" He asked.

"About before what I was about to say-." Rachel was cut off by a scream.

Jack and Rachel stood up and saw Cole in his half human half lizard form with other lizards. People were running away and screaming, Jack turned to Rachel.

"Sorry but we need to morph." He said.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

**~PRG~**

"Guardian Power Go!" Both Jack and Rachel shouted.

Both morphed into their ranger suits, they held their swords and ran in. Jack noticed that Cole wanted to fight him, and only him. Jack sliced a few lizards and turned hearing his blade clash with another blade.

"Hello, Jack." Said the evil voice of Cole.

**~PRG~**

The other rangers ran to the front and saw Jack fighting Cole, Rachel was taking on a lot of lizards. The four rangers looked at each other and pulled out their morphers.

"Guardian Power Go!" They all shouted and morphed.

They all ran in to help Rachel and Jack. Allison shot the lizards with her blaster and rolled kicked a few and fired more shots. Leah and Jason worked together to take down lizards, Nick was holding his own and Allison held an eye on his back side. Rachel rolled after an explosion and looked up, Jack was thrown back. Cole laughed at that sight.

"Have you counted your odds now Jack?" Cole asked.

Jack weakly got to his feet, no response was given. Jack morphed down and fell to his knees, Jack groaned as he felt Cole grab a hand full of his hair. Cole leaned near Jack's ear.

"I am going to enjoy killing you and then your friend." Cole said.

Jack glared, "I knew something was controlling you." Jack said.

Cole laughed and smirked, "Too bad you'll be dead soon." Cole said.

Cole threw Jack back, he landed on his back. Jack slowly started to get up when he saw Cole jump toward him, Jack suddenly felt like he was actually going to die. He held his breathe. Before Cole reached Jack, he was knocked down by the Pink Ranger. Rachel held her sword tight and stood in front of Jack.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Jack shouted.

Cole got up and grinned, "Oh you wish to die before him?" Cole asked.

Rachel glared, "I am going to protect him." Rachel said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

Cole laughed, "Why protect him? What makes him so speical?" Cole asked.

Rachel built up some courage and shouted, "Because I love him!"

Jack sat there in shock, "Rachel." Jack said.

Cole also felt affected by this, something was in his head. A voice. He took a few steps back and then grabbed a hold of his head.

_"Cole, I love you." Said a female voice._

Cole held onto his head tight, "Stupid human memories!" Cole shouted.

Jack slowly stood up, he grabbed his sword and pointed it at Cole. Cole looked at him, and then lifted his sword.

"Finish me, or are you too much of a coward?" Cole asked.

"I shall not fight an unarmed man." Jack said.

Cole looked at him and saw the way Rachel and Jack protected each other. Suddenly all Cole thought was a memory, a memory from time before he became this monster. During simple times and happier times.

_Standing at a waterfall was two thirteen year old. Cole and Allison, the two held each others hand. Cole turned to Allison and formed a smile. Allison looked and him and blushed. Cole grabbed a rock and skipped it, she tried but failed. So Cole showed her how to do so, he held onto her and she smiled. Allison turn from the water to Cole, she kissed him on the lips. She smiled and so did Cole._

_"Cole, I love you." Allison said._

_Cole held onto her hands, "I love you Allison." Cole said._

Cole shook his head and held onto it, "Ugh human emotions!" Cole shouted.

The rangers stopped fighting and stared at Cole, he was weak. Cole suddenly stood up and glared at Jack.

"I'll be back." Cole said and was gone.

**~PRG~**

As the rangers were heading home, Jack stopped Rachel.

"So Rachel," Jack said with a smile.

Rachel blushed, "Yeah?" She asked.

"You love me?" He asked.

Rachel replied by nodding.

Jack smiled and slowly reached for her hand, "I am glad." Jack said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Jack held onto her hand and nodded, "Yeah. I've had my eyes on you since I moved to Angel Grove, I just feared it couldn't work since I was a ranger and I didn't know you were." Jack said.

Rachel smiled, "Well I am a ranger." She said.

"That you are." Jack said.

Rachel stared into his blue eyes, "So are we going to do this?" Rachel asked.

"You tell me." Jack said staring into her hazel eyes.

Rachel nodded and smiled, "Yeah." Rachel said.

"Wise choice." Jack said.

"What's taking you guys!" Shouted Jason.

Leah noticed them holding hands, "Are you dating?" Leah asked.

Jack lifted the hand they are holding and smiled, "Starting now." He said.

Allison and Leah high five, Nick smiled, and Jason jumped up in the air.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting Evil Cole Part 1

**I don't own**** Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Cole sat in his room in Master Gila's hideout, he stared into a mirror and just looked at what he saw.

"Raw human emotions and memories? Why am I now feeling them?" Cole asked himself.

**~PRG~**

Four years ago, two thirteen year old boys were running down a hill. Laughing and smiling, as they were just being silly. It was a young Cole and a young Jack. The two were just running around and acting like dorks. However Jack heard from his house on the top of the hill a guardian shouted at him.

"Jack! Be careful!" Shouted an older man.

Jack stopped and Cole noticed, Cole looked at the sad look upon Jack's face and then looked up at the house. Jack noticed Cole sit on the ground and seemed to be thinking.

"Cole?" Jack asked.

"I am trying to figure out why you have so many maids. Are you a lord? Or some kind of famous person?" Cole asked.

Jack laughed, "Nothing like that. It's just my dad's job, its very dangerous." Jack said.

"So they're like bodyguards?" Cole asked.

Laughter in Jack's voice, "Yeah sorta."

Cole stood up, "Is your dad like a secret agent?" Cole asked.

Jack shook his head, "I am not suppose to tell." Jack said.

Cole's facial expression lit up, "He is some kind of secret government official!" Cole shouted.

Jack laughed, "You're silly." Jack said.

Cole and Jack got quiet and felt the wind against them, suddenly feeling of happiness went away and all they felt was pure cold. Cole looked directly at Jack and Jack seemed a bit worried.

"What was that?" Cole asked.

Jack shrugged, "Maybe it was nothing." Jack said.

Down at the bottom of the hill the boys saw an older man, he was waving at Cole. Cole had a smile and Jack also waved at the man.

"Cole, dinner is ready!" Shouted the man.

"Coming pa!" Cole shouted.

The man walked off and Cole turned to Jack.

"I gotta go." Cole said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah I'll see you later." Jack said.

Cole nodded and ran down the hill, Jack watched his friend until he was out of sight. Jack felt the coldness again and turned around, he heard voices and wasn't sure if he was just making it up.

"Master Gila awaking?" Jack asked himself.

"Jack!" Shouted a voice from the top of the hill.

It was Keith, thirty-one year old, stood outside the house. Jack started to run up the hill and saw Penny, nineteen year old, outside picking apples. She had a smile across her face.

"Jack, you shouldn't be going too far away from the house." Keith said.

Jack's head lowered, "Sorry." Jack said.

Penny looked at her brother, "Ah Keith. Jack has a friend, as long as they aren't near the seal its alright." Penny said.

Jack smiled at Penny, "This is why Pen is so sweet." Jack said.

"Go do your homework." Keith said.

Jack sighed, "Fine."

**~PRG~**

Cole was in his human form, he walked the streets of Angel Grove. He watched people, friends being nice and lovers being romantic. Cole had so many memories rushing into his head so quickly.

"Get out," Cole told himself.

Cole stopped and stared into a window reflection of himself, he didn't like what he saw.

**~PRG~**

Jack was walking with Rachel, the two were going out on a date. Jack noticed how nervous Rachel was but Jack was trying to make her feel alright. However the two knew that they were being followed by the gang.

"Can't believe they are following us." Rachel said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

Hiding behind a tree was the gang, "Think they see us?" Jason asked.

"Probably." Leah said.

"Why are we doing this?" Nick asked.

"Making sure Jack isn't rushing anything with dear Rachel." Allison said.

Jack and Rachel walked to the shopping market, the two stopped at a store. She pointed out a necklace she thought was down right cute. Jack looked at the price and somehow had a tricky thought in his head, however it changed. He felt like someone was watching him, no not the gang. He quickly turned, Rachel's smile slowly faded as she turned. The other rangers turned and were also shocked.

Cole stood, basically sweaty and weak. Jack held Rachel back and looked at Cole, Cole took one step toward them and suddenly the other rangers popped out. Cole lifted his hands.

"I am not here to fight." Cole said.

"Whatever liar!" Leah shouted.

"Yeah we won't allow you to harm Jack." Jason said.

Jack looked at Cole, Cole stared from the others to Jack. Jack walked pass his friends, who were shocked. Jack stood in front of Cole, now basically a few steps away. Both making eye contact and not even blinking.

"Alright what do you want?" Jack asked.

"My lizard half is getting weaker." Cole said.

Jack looked at Cole, Cole looked so much weaker than before and it made sense. Allison looked at him, he glanced at her and then back to Jack.

"Please Jack," Cole said.

"What am I suppose to do?" Jack asked.

"You promised to protect me." Cole said.

"How do we know you're not lying." Allison built up the courage and said.

Cole turned to them, "OK I'll say something only I would know about you two." Cole said.

Jack looked at Cole and then to Allison. Cole took in a deep breathe and suddenly looked up at them all.

"Jack, you use to have a fear of closed spaces. Remember when I helped you get over that fear?" Cole asked.

All eyes on Jack, Jack nodded.

"Yeah you locked me in your closet." Jack said and formed a small smile.

Cole turned to Allison, she had a small tear sliding down her cheek. Cole wanted to get close to Allison but didn't, he looked at her and formed a small but weak smile.

"Allison, remember when we- told each other how we felt that day. That day by the waterfall." Cole said.

"What were you trying to teach me?" Allison asked.

"How to skip a rock." Cole said.

Allison rubbed her eyes, "OK." Allison said.

Cole looked back at Jack, "Believe me now?" Cole asked.

Jack looked at him, "As much as I am unsure I believe you." Jack said.

**~PRG~**

They were heading to a temple up the hill and the rangers were talking behind Jack and Cole. Rachel looked at Jack, he was talking to Cole but it was awkward chats that slowly ended.

"Can't trust him." Leah said.

"Yeah after all he did." Jason said.

"Why would Jack trust him?" Nick asked.

"Jack has an idea, I am sure." Rachel added.

The rangers made their way to the temple, Jack turned to Cole. Cole looked down at the grass and then felt the cold wind. Chills that sent the two boys into a flashback. Jack slowly turned to Cole, Cole seemed lost in thoughts.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Cole asked.

"Divide your two halves." Jack said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Allison asked.

"Yeah wouldn't his other half go off and destroy people?" Jason asked.

"It's a risk I am willing to take." Jack said.

Cole looked at Jack, "You are willing to do that for me?" Cole asked.

"I made a promise didn't I." Jack said.

The rangers and Cole walked inside the temple, there were six spots and a center. Each six spots had all six elements labeled on the floor, in the middle was a square.

"What is this?" Rachel asked.

"This is the temple that banishes the demons. Or in this case the thing taking over Cole." Jack said.

"You sure you can do this?" Cole asked.

Jack nodded, "Alright each rangers sit where your element is. Cole, sit in the middle." Jack ordered.

They all followed what Jack said and all sat where their element was on the floor. Cole sat down in the middle and Jack sat at his element. He turned to each of the rangers and took in a deep breathe.

"Focus your power, I know this will be a lot for your guys. Just focus your energy and power." Jack said.

Suddenly they room started to light up. Leah was surrounded by light, Rachel was surrounded by wind, Jason was surrounded by leaves, Nick was surrounded by water, Allison was surrounded by spirits, and Jack was surrounded by fire. Cole suddenly felt all these powers on him and he was screaming, the thing inside of Cole was being ripped out of him.

"A little more." Jack said as the other rangers were starting to get tired.

Cole was screaming and Jack saw his friend slowly being divided. Then the powers went back to the rangers, who were out of breathe. Jack leaned forward and then felt someone grab his neck. He couldn't breathe, he was lifted into the air.

A chuckle made Jack uneasy, "Looks like your plan worked. Whatever, I can still kill you." The evil side of Cole said.

Jack was coughing and trying to get out, Jason got up and kicked the evil part's leg out. He had dropped Jack, Jack was coughing and outta breathe. The evil part looked at her good and weaker half.

"Ha, just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean you're free." The evil half said at Cole.

Allison stood up, "You leave him alone." Allison said.

Jack pulled out his morpher, "Guardian Power Go!" Jack shouted and held his sword.

The evil part turned to Jack, "You'll never learn." He said.

Jack looked at him, "You want a fight I'll give you a fight." Jack said.

Rachel was screaming, "Don't do it!" Rachel shouted.

Leah was keeping her back, "Rachel don't." Leah said.

Jack turned to Nick and Jason, "Get Cole out here! Take him to the mansion." Jack said.

Nick and Jason nodded, Jack turned to Leah and Rachel.

"Leah make sure Rachel leaves." Jack said.

Leah nodded, "I will." Leah said.

The evil part grinned, "Taking me yourself." He said.

"Yes." Jack said.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	17. Chapter 17: Fighting Evil Cole Part 2

**I don't own**** Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Clash of the blades, standing in the middle of the field was both Evil Cole and Jack. Jack launched himself toward Evil Cole, he quickly dodged and went to strike Jack. Evil Cole had a smirk across his face, Jack felt the blade nearly touch his helmet. Evil Cole snapped his fingers and there was an explosion, causing Jack to fly back and morph down. Jack was slowly standing up and watched Evil Cole walked over.

"It was stupid of you to try to take me alone." Evil Cole said.

"I am happy to finish you myself." Jack said.

"Oh really now." Evil Cole said.

**~PRG~**

The rangers and Cole sat in the mansion, Keith sat there shaking his head and Penny was treating to Cole. Rachel shook her head and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"To save Jack whether he wants it or not." Rachel said.

"But Rachel," Leah said.

"No, I am not going to lose him!" Rachel shouted.

The rangers exchanged looks, Allison raised her hand up.

"You all go, I'll stay with Cole." Allison said.

"Alright." Jason said.

"Be careful." Allison said.

The rangers nodded and headed out, the rangers ran out of the mansion gate and sprinted to the temple where they last lost their leader.

**~PRG~**

Jack was coughing, he was kneeling down he was then kicked and was laying on the ground. Evil Cole laughed, he stepped on Jack. Jack was coughing and Evil Cole stepped hard on Jack.

"You are the worst Red Ranger ever. Your father should be ashamed, oh wait he is dead so its alright." Evil Cole said.

"Don't you dare say that!" Jack shouted.

Evil Cole stepped harder, "What are you going to do about it!" Evil Cole shouted.

Jack reached for his sword, and strike at Evil Cole's leg. He had wounded him, Jack managed to get up. However Jack was coughing badly and noticed Evil Cole had a smirk across his face.

"It seems you have some fight left." He said.

"I have more than that left." Jack said.

"Well why don't you prove it to me." Evil Cole said.

Jack and Evil Cole charged at each other, Jack and Evil Cole's blade clash. Jack kicked the evil half of his best friend and the evil half grabbed a hand full of Jack's hair, Jack screamed. Jack hit his head off the evil half and his hair was released. The evil half had enough of his, he kicked Jack back and then started to change.

"I am going to finish you for good." The Evil Cole said.

Suddenly he was changing into his lizard form. All lizard, no human half or anything. The lizard was much quicker and knocked Jack down, Jack got up but to be punched and kicked. Jack didn't even stand a chance. Jack was kicked and he hit his back off a tree. Jack was coughing and slowly standing up, his vision slowly getting blurry.

"You are done." Said the evil part.

Suddenly Jack felt hands around his neck, he was lifted up into the air. Jack was coughing more, he was trying with all his might to get out. It was no use, his vision was getting more blurry. His body started to slow down, his eyes began to shut. With one blink at a time, his eyes got heavier. Until he heard a shout. His eyes quickly opened and saw his fellow rangers.

Jack was dropped, and all of a sudden all ranger charged in and their element power were glowing on their swords as they strike at the evil half. The Evil Cole started to glow then exploded.

"Yeah!" Nick shouted.

"We did it!" Jason shouted.

Rachel turned to Jack, "Jack-!" She screamed.

She ran over, she knelt down and lowered her head to his chest to listen for a heart beat. The others stopped and turned to her, then her expression changed from sad to joy.

"He is alive." Rachel said.

"Come on, we need to get him out of here." Jason said.

Leah nodded, "Yeah." Leah said.

**~PRG~**

Blur vision then slowly everything became clear, Jack's head hurt and his body was in pain. He coughed and slowly sat up, but moaned feeling pain in his ribs. He slowly noticed he was at the mansion, more importantly his room. He got out of his bed and slowly walked to the door leading to the hallway.

"I am glad he is alright," Said Penny.

Jack walked down the hallway and felt the pain grow stronger, however he needed answers. He managed to get to the living room where everyone was.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Everyone's attention turned to him. Rachel got up and hugged him, the other rangers just made a small smile.

"We stopped the evil half." Leah said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"We've unlocked our full element powers." Jason said.

Jack nodded and coughed again, Rachel took Jack to the couch. That's where he saw Cole, his friend looked at Jack and felt bad.

"Jack," Cole started.

"No, don't say it." Jack said.

"But I am sorry." Cole said.

"You weren't yourself, if I had told you none of this would have happened." Jack said.

Cole looked at him, "Jack." Cole said.

Allison looked at her cousin, "Hey stop being so moody everything is alright." Allison said.

Keith turned to Jack and smacked him, "That's for going off alone." Keith said.

Jack held onto his head, "Yeah sorry." Jack said.

Jason formed a smile, "I am passed that bro. We all knew you were trying to protect us and Cole." Jason said.

"Yeah, sure it was careless but we understand." Nick said.

Jack felt Rachel hold onto his hand, she leaned her head against his head. Leah looked at the two and the Keith stepped in the middle of the room.

"You guys may have defeated that evil part of Cole, but there are still stronger forces to stop." Keith said.

"Like Master Gila." Cole said.

"No, you're not involved in this." Jack said.

"Please, let me help." Cole said.

"No and that's final." Jack said.

Everyone got silence and then Jack said, "I wouldn't forgive myself if you were to get injured again." Jack said.

"Jack," Cole said.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	18. Chapter 18: Family Matters

**I don't own**** Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Penny was washing dishes and stopped, she turned to a photograph hanging on the wall. Jack walked down the hallway and walk toward the kitchen, but stopped hearing crying. Jack slightly opened the door and saw a weeping Penny. Jack looked and saw the photograph, it was a photograph of Penny with Keith and their parents. Jack took a few steps back and then leaned against the wall.

"Because of me, I robbed her of being with her parents." Jack said.

Keith walked into the mansion and saw Jack in thoughts and heard a crying Penny, he ran in and saw she was upset about their parents. Jack stood out there, even though Penny cares about Jack he knows she blames him for her parents deaths.

"Penny, its alright." Keith said holding them.

"I miss them so much." Penny cried.

Keith hugged his sister, "I know. I miss them too."

Keith knew Jack felt upset, not just because Penny and Keith missed their dead parents but Jack hurt over his dead father and his mother he cannot see. Keith looked at his sister, and smiled.

"Penny, you look just like mom. So beautiful, and you have dad's eyes." Keith said.

Penny smiled, "I know you've told me." Penny said.

"Penny, it's alright. They are in a better place." Keith said.

Allison walked out into the living room with her backpack, "Come on Jack we'll be late for school." Allison said.

Jack snapped out of it and nodded, "Uh yeah." He said.

**~PRG~**

"So where is Cole?" Jason asked.

"He is staying at the mansion, until his father comes." Allison said.

The gang sat in the court yard, Jack was lost in thoughts.

"Jack, you OK?" Rachel asked.

Jack looked up, "Hm oh yeah." Jack said.

"Why so sad? Evil Cole is gone and Cole is back." Leah said.

Allison looked at Jack, "Does it have to do with why Penny was crying this morning?" Allison asked.

Jack looked up, "No its nothing." Jack said.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Jack, please don't keep things from us." Rachel said.

"It's close to the anniversary of Keith's and Penny's parents." Jack said.

Allison nearly forgot, "Oh god." She said.

"What- happened to them?" Leah asked.

"They died protecting me." Jack said.

"Seriously?" Jason asked.

Jack nodded, "It's the kind of guilt I'm use to." Jack said.

"Jack," Rachel said.

Jack kissed Rachel on the cheek and stood up, "I'm fine." He said and walked off.

Allison sighed, "He gets that way. He feels every time a guardian dies protecting him, its his fault since he was careless and caused his father's death." Allison said.

"So sad." Leah said.

**~PRG~**

Jack after school went to visit Penny at work, she was getting off when he came by. She saw him and managed to smile. Jack walked over and smiled at her, Penny looked at him and seemed a bit confused.

"Aren't you missing about five other teens?" Penny asked.

"I wanted to walk you home." Jack said.

"I am an adult, Jack." Penny said.

"I know Pen." Jack said.

The two were silent for a while, Jack didn't know what to say and Penny didn't know what to talk about.

Finally Jack looked at her, "I am sorry." Jack said.

Penny looked confused, "About what? Not washing the dishes?" Penny asked.

"Pen, you know why." Jack said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Penny said.

"Penny! I am sorry I am the reason your parents are dead." Jack said.

Suddenly Penny just slapped Jack across the face, he stood there and held onto the cheek she slapped. He saw tears in her eyes and raw anger for once in his life. Penny slowly lowered her hand.

"Don't you dare speak of it. Ever." Penny said and walked off without him.

Jack looked down, he walked a bit behind. Once the two got to the mansion, Jack saw his friends were there. Keith noticed the red mark on his face, Penny turned and realized it left a mark. She started to feel bad, however Jack made something up.

"Yeah this kid was being picked on and I got into a small fight. I am fine." Jack lied.

Penny looked at him, "I- you might need that looked at." Penny said.

Jack shook his head, "No I am good." Jack said and left.

**~PRG~**

Keith sat on the couch and sighed, Penny had told him and the rangers what had happened.

"Penny, you told me you never blamed Jack." Keith said.

"I lied." Penny said.

Allison stood, "Penny think how he feels. He caused you to lose both parents and he lost his own father." Allison said.

Penny nodded, "I understand. I just- sometimes I am just selfish and wished it wasn't them." Penny said.

Keith nodded, "I know Pen." Keith said.

Rachel looked at Penny, "Why not visit their headstones?" Rachel asked.

Keith looked down, "We haven't done that in years." Keith said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because its too painful." Penny said.

"What about Jack visiting his father's headstone?" Nick asked.

"He refuses." Keith said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Allison said.

Penny turned to the hallway, "I am going to talk to him." Penny said.

**~PRG~**

Jack sat at his desk, he was reading his book with no cover and no title. He was in the middle of the book, he jumped hearing a knock. He turned and saw Penny, she managed to smile. He shut the book and stood up, he walked over to his bed and sat down. Penny walked into his room and sat next to him.

"I am sorry for hitting you." Penny said.

"It's alright." He said.

"No its not." Penny said.

Jack looked at Penny, she had sorrow in her eyes.

"Jack, I shouldn't have hit you." Penny said.

"Why not? It was my fault wasn't it." Jack said.

"Quit saying that. It's not your fault, none of it." Penny said.

"Then why did you blame me?" Jack asked.

"I was stupid, I was fourteen years old and you were eight. It was easy to blame the Red Ranger's son." Penny said.

"Even after the Red Ranger's father died to protect his son?" Jack asked.

"Stop that, none of it was your fault." Penny said.

"Then why does it feel like it?" Jack asked.

"Because you make yourself believe it. Because of how sad I felt and how angry Keith was." Penny said.

Jack held Penny hug him, "I am not angry at you." Penny said.

"I know," Jack said, "I just wanted to hear you say that."

Penny smiled, "Sometimes I wonder who the adult is."

**~PRG~**

Jack and Penny walked out and everyone noticed how they seemed at well again, then in came Cole. He had a happy look upon his face. Jack seemed a bit confused, mostly when Cole ran over to him.

"Jack, guess what?" Cole asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

"Pa is here, also he brought someone with him." Cole said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Hello, Jack." A soft female voice said.

Everyone stood up. Cole had a smile across his face. Standing at the door was a women with long blonde hair and green eyes, she walked into the mansion. Rachel looked at Jack,  
he had a single tear slide down his face. Leah, Nick, and Jason were a bit confused. Keith and Penny were shocked. Jack walked over to this women and then felt her hug him.

"Oh dear," She said.

"Mom," Jack cried.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	19. Chapter 19: So Much For A Happy Ending

**I don't own**** Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

The rangers gathered at the mansion with their parent who were once rangers, it was a reunion and sorta like a day to honor Jack's father. Rachel who wanted to be near Jack had no chance, he was between all the old rangers and his mom.

Leah sat off to the side with Jason, "Ah its great to relax." She said.

"Yeah but for how long?" Jason asked.

"Don't say that." Leah said.

Rachel walked over and pouted, Leah sighed and turned to her friend.

"Don't be upset, he doesn't see his mom than often." Leah said.

"I know," Rachel said.

Nick pointed to Jack, "Look." He told the rangers.

Jack was chatting with Cole and Cole's dad. The two were about to head off, Cole was smiling and thanking him for everything. Jack turned to the others who were walking behind him. Allison hugged Cole and wished him luck.

"I'll see you later Allison." Cole said.

Allison smiled, "I hope so." She said.

Jason and Nick shook Cole's hand, Leah and Rachel hugged him, and lastly Cole and Jack exchanged a nod. With that, Cole and his father headed off.

Rachel touched Jack's shoulder, "You'll see him again." Rachel said.

Jack smiled at her, "Yeah I am just glad he can live a normal life." Jack said.

"All because of you dude." Jason said.

"Yeah," Jack said.

Walking over was the older rangers, they had smiles across their faces as they approached the younger rangers.

"You have done well." Kai said.

Abby nodded, "Yes quite a great job as a Red Ranger." She said.

Nodding and knelt down a little bit was his mom, "Your father would be proud."

Jack nodded and felt a bit different, "Thanks mom." Jack said.

After that the older rangers walked back to what they were doing, as they walked off Jack felt this feeling of ditching.

"Anyone wanna ditch this with me?" Jack asked.

"But Jack, your mom is in town for so long." Leah said.

"I know, but hey I need to live right?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Allison said.

Jason jumped up, "Yeah man! Let's party!" Jason shouted.

Nick was sighing, "You sure?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we won't be gone long." Jack said.

Allison rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder how you ever got to be Red Ranger." She said.

Just like that, the teens sneak out of the mansion and were off into the city. Everyone knew there was something bugging Jack, and they knew it had to do with Cole and his mom. Instead of asking they left it to him to talk about it.

Rachel walked next to Jack, "So where to?" Rachel asked.

"Hm no where special." Jack said.

**~PRG~**

Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the direction of the mansion, which quickly got the attention of Jack. His sudden sad feeling that was bugging him felt as he sprinted toward he mansion leaving the rangers in his dust. Once he reached the mansion he saw his worst fear. His mom along with the other rangers, Keith, and Penny laying on the ground passed out. Once the rangers reached the mansion they rushed to their parents. Jack took a few steps over to his mom.

"Mom," Leah said.

"Dad," Nick said.

"Hey wake up," Jason said.

"Keith, Penny." Allison said.

"Mom," Rachel said.

Jack slowly knelt down and started to move his mom, "Mom."

His mom lifted her head up, "It- was Master Gila." His mom said.

Jack made his hands into a fist, "OK." He said.

"Jack, don't go." She said.

"Guys," Jack said standing.

All the rangers looked at him, they noticed his pulled out his morpher.

"Jack," Allison said.

"Watch our parents, along with Keith and Penny." Jack said.

"And what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Finishing some family business." Jack said.

"Jack, don't-!" Rachel shouted.

Jack turned, "I have to finish this! I don't want more people hurt because of this creep." Jack said.

"Let us help." Leah said.

"No, you'll only be in the way." Jack said.

"But-." Jason said.

"Just say outta sight and help them." Jack said.

He ran off in the direction of the smoke in the sky.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	20. Chapter 20: Final Face Off

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

Jack stood at the top of the hill, the smoke was clearing and he could slowly see a figure walking over. Jack's jaw tighten and his grip on his sword tighten as well. He was tense and felt his anger nearly take over. The figure was visible and was now a few feet away. Master Gila, who had a smirk across his face.

"Ah Red Ranger, wait no his worthless son." Master Gila said and laughed.

Jack lowered his head, his fists tighter and his anger fueling his element power.

"Ha, I did him a favor by killing him. He was as worthless as you are." Master Gila continued.

"Take that back," Jack said.

"Huh," The master said.

Jack's head rose up, "I said take it back!" He shouted.

His body was surrounded by fire, he pulled out his morpher and morphed into his red suit. Master Gila seemed confused about the fire and then noticed Jack rush in.

"I am going to make you pay for killing my father!" Jack shouted.

**~PRG~**

Down at the mansion, the rangers were caring to their parents as well as Jack's mom. Keith and Penny were alright but were just as worried about Jack as the others.

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion, Keith looked down. Penny knew what it was, Jack's mom had tears in her eyes, and Allison was trying to keep cool.

"What- was that?" Rachel asked.

"Jack finally lost it." Keith said.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Jack never looses his cool, or even get very angry. The anger he has already displayed is nothing compared to what he has just released." Allison said.

Jason opened a window and stuck his head out, he saw the flames in the distances and the smoke. Jason's eyes widen, the other rangers stuck their heads out to witness this.

"Why aren't we helping?" Nick asked.

"Because this is the Red Ranger's duty." Jack's mom said.

"Are you seriously going to sit back and allow this? He could die!" Jason shouted.

"It's his job son!" Kai shouted.

"Dad," Jason said.

Abby nodded, "We hate it just as much as you but- Jack knew the risks since he was young." Abby said.

"Mom," Rachel said.

**~PRG~**

Jack was striking at Master Gila, it seemed nothing was stopping him. When Master Gila would strike, Jack avoided the attack. Jack climbed a tree and flipped, thus he strike his blade across the master's back. Master Gila turned and had a grin across his face.

"Ha, you are quite different." He said.

Jack took a few steps back, his anger was not stopping.

"You are certainly much different than your father. Full of hate and anger, something a good man like him would never understand. The feeling of pain and confusion. Lost and alone." Master Gila said.

Jack looked directly into the eyes on the beast, Master Gila chuckled and cocked his head.

"You are just like me," He said.

That got to Jack, he ran in. He went to strike but Master Gila dodged, he kicked Jack. Jack got himself back up and spun to kick in the air. Master Gila caught the kick and threw the ranger. Jack fell but got himself up. Master Gila noticed the hate and anger was going away.

"Oh boy, why stop? It was getting good." Master Gila said.

"I am nothing like you." Jack said.

The master laughed, "Oh child you are more like me than you know." Master Gila teased.

"No! I want to protect this world while you wish to cause it pain!" Jack shouted.

**~PRG~**

Rachel jumped after another explosion, she felt her heart rate skip a beat after every explosion. She turned to the location of the flames and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"I don't care what you say, I don't care if its Jack's duty or not. He is my leader, my friend, and my boyfriend. I will not allow him to die." Rachel said.

Nick nodded and walked over, "Sorry dad but I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened." Nick said.

Leah and Jason walked over as well.

"Yeah besides its a new age, times change." Leah said while Jason nodded.

Allison nodded and walked over, "Sorry protectors and past rangers. I- need to protect my cousin." Allison said.

The former rangers, Jack's mom, Keith, and Penny watched the new rangers run out of the mansion. They all ran outside to watch the rangers go, each teen pulled out their morpher.

"Guardian Power Go!" They all shouted and transformed.

Keith turned to the former rangers, "They've made me proud." Keith said.

Penny nodded, "Good luck kids." Penny said.

"They'll be fine, I know it and I am sure Brad is watching over them." Jack's mom said.

**~PRG~**

Flames circled the two fighting, Jack swung his sword causing Master Gila to fall onto the ground. Jack went to strike while the master laid on the ground but the master got up, he went to get Jack but Jack was quicker.

"I will give it to you boy, you have given me quite a fight." Master Gila said.

Jack didn't reply, he knew replying would be useless and had no point.

"Hah, much better of a fighter unlike your father." Master Gila mocked to see how Jack would take it.

Jack didn't like it, he was angry. He kicked the master down, after that he stepped onto the master and held his sword down and pointed it down at his chest. Jack had anger in his eyes, his jaw tighten and he felt the sweat down his neck. Master Gila was laughing, but it stopped when Jack pointed the sword closer to the body.

"Do it boy!" Master Gila shouted.

Jack held it there, he took in a deep breathe and glared at his enemy.

"Kill me! Do what your father couldn't!" Master Gila shouted.

Jack blinked, he was beginning to calm down. He morphed down and now could stare into the eyes of his enemy besides through the helmet.

"You don't have it. Just like you worthless father!" Master Gila shouted.

Jack was ready, his anger built back up. Master Gila noticed flames around the boy, its what he wanted. The boy to kill him, for Jack to have that on his hands for the rest of his life. Right as Jack was about to finish the master, he stopped hearing voices call for him.

"Jack!"

"Don't do it!"

"Your a ranger not a killer!"

Jack lifted his head, he saw his fellow rangers running up the hill. Covered in ash and dodging the flames that he had created. Jack saw them slow down and stop in front of he fire circle he had created.

"Don't kill him!" Rachel shouted.

Jack held the sword tight, "Why not!" Jack shouted.

"Because its not right!" Allison shouted.

"Not right? Its only fair! His people murdered our people. People we love." Jack said.

Nick went to get close but stepped back due to the flames, "But we aren't them! We are humans. We are protectors! We are guardians!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah man, doing this will be just as bad as what he's done!" Jason shouted.

"Please Jack!" Leah shouted.

Jack listened to what his friends said, he closed his eyes and lowered his blade. The master laughed and laughed, Jack made his fists tighter.

"Weak! Weak like the Red Ranger before you!" Master Gila shouted.

Jack dropped his sword and punched the master across the face, "You shut it about my father!" Jack shouted.

Jack's face was basically in the master's face. The two just stared for a moment and Allison called for Jack.

"Here!" Allison shouted.

Jack caught a disk, "Look what I got." Jack said.

"Who cares, I'll be back." Master Gila said.

Jack grinned, "Not likely." Jack said.

Jack placed the disk on the chest of the master, he slammed it into the body and grinned.

"Sealing!" Jack shouted.

Wind spun around Jack and the master, once it slowed down Master Gila was gone. Jack stood holding the disk, Jack then snapped the disk in half. Allison gasped and the rangers ran over.

"Jack, what did?" Leah asked.

"I didn't kill him, I just made the seal unbreakable." Jack said with a half smile.

Rachel hugged him, "Don't ever scare me again." She said with tears in her eyes.

Jack held onto her tight, "I promise." He said.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


	21. Chapter 21: Finale Or is it?

**I don't own Power Rangers! I only the characters and my ideal Power Rangers story! Please review and favorite!**

The rangers stood in the mansion with their parents, Jack had bags with him and his mom was babying him. Rachel was upset however was happy things were all back to normal with him.

"Thank you rangers." Keith said.

He shook each of the rangers hand, then Penny walked over and smiled.

"We'll miss you." Penny said.

"Where are you going to?" Leah asked.

"Back to our home city." Penny said.

"Yeah back to Denver, Colorado." Keith said smiling at his sister.

"Sounds like a good plan, you continuing your dojo there?" Kai asked as he stood next to his son.

Keith shrugged, "Probably not. I need a vacation from all the violence in my life." Keith said.

Penny nodded, "Yeah however I wish to get my PHD." Penny said.

"Good luck Penny." Nick said.

Penny smiled at them as a sign for thanking.

"What about you Allison, you staying here?" Jason asked.

"As charming as you are, I can't. My family is waiting for me back home, back in Oregon." Allison said.

"Ah sounds like fun, you going to see Cole?" Leah asked.

Allison giggled, "Maybe." She said.

"What about you all, now that you are done being a ranger what are your plans?" Keith asked.

"Well get serious on my education and hopefully ready myself for medical school." Nick said.

"Good luck." Penny said.

"Well hopefully get my chance in soccer also my grades." Jason said.

"Um nothing too important, besides being normal again." Leah said and laughed.

Rachel looked at Jack, "I don't know." Rachel said looking a bit sad.

Jason looked at Jack, "So Jack what are your plans? You coming back?" Jason asked.

Jack glanced from Rachel to Jason, "Um maybe. I need to take care of a few things also visit my grandfather, he wants a full report on my duty as Red Ranger." Jack said.

Rachel noticed Jack hold onto her hand, "I am going to miss you." Rachel said.

Jack smiled, "I know." He said.

"Keep in touch?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Allison said.

"Also keep your morpher, who knows maybe something will happen in the future." Keith said.

"Right on." Leah said.

Jack put his hand in the middle, he made a smile. Rachel put her on top of his, the Nick, and Leah, after that was Nick, and lastly Allison. They all had smiles across their faces. They all shouted and lifted their hands in the air.

"The worlds protectors! Guardians Forever!" They all shouted.

**GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!**


End file.
